Death and the Assassin
by MangaMamma
Summary: Duo meets a cute soccer player with blue eyes who's hiding his real occupation: florist. No wait. Assassin. Can an assassin find love? GundamWeiss cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except little Jarrod.

**A/N:** Shounen Ai; This is a Gundam/Weiss crossover. Wasn't sure where to post it after looking at the crossover, Gundam and Weiss section, so I hope this location is ok.

Death and the Assassin

Chapter 1

Ken sat there, hands clutching fistfuls of hair, trying not to get sick. He knew the redhead was still standing there, unwilling to accept his decision, but it had to be done. It wasn't working. It was unhealthy for both of them and it had to stop.

"Stop staring at me Aya. I'm not going to change my mind." He looked up to see hard amethyst eyes fixed on him. Anger was good. He could handle anger. "I can't do this anymore. This relationship is one-sided. I want someone who wants to be my partner, not my convenient fuck buddy."

Ken wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist Aya threw at his jaw.

"God damn it Ken I told you going into this that I couldn't give you everything you wanted!"

The brunette spit the small amount of blood onto the ground and rubbed his jaw. He didn't bother to look up at the seething redhead. He knew Aya's looks well. Especially his furious ones.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I want more. I deserve more. You deserve more."

He stood up and started to walk down the stone path, letting the darkness of the night swallow him. Aya stood there, fists clenched, body rigid with anger, unable to move. He wanted to go after Ken, hold him in his arms and convince him that he was making a big mistake. Ken was wrong. He did care about the brunette as more than a convenient lay. But every time he tried to say something, his throat would constrict or he'd look into those blue eyes and lose his nerve. And this just served to make Aya angry at himself and he would pull away even further from Ken.

Aya looked around the dark park. He needed an outlet for his anger. He didn't want to go home on the chance that he'd see Ken. Bar? Maybe. He began to walk towards the main street, noticing a vagrant passed out on a park bench, clutching an empty liquor bottle to his chest. Ok, so maybe the bar was a bad idea. If there was one thing Aya couldn't tolerate, it was not being in control, and tonight, if he drank, he would most certainly end up losing control.

_And what's so wrong with that? Maybe if I wasn't in control all the time, I could tell Ken how I feel and then he would come back_. Aya looked up at the neon sign before him and growled.

"Cheers."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken had considered going to a bar, a club, the gym. Anywhere that would help him push aside the pain and frustration of the evening. But ultimately, he went home knowing that was the one place he could be miserable in peace.

"Hey, Kenken! Come on down and watch some TV."

He made sure to be very quiet, wanting to be alone tonight, but somehow, that bastard sensed him. _How does he do that?_ Ken went downstairs to find Yohji and Omi in the basement watching TV.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, hand still on the railing, hoping to give his friend a hint that he didn't want to hang out.

"Have a seat." He patted the empty cushion next to him on the sofa and looked over at Omi who was curled up in the chair. "Hey chibi, do you mind giving us some privacy please? Grown up talk."

Omi glared at the blonde but Ken couldn't help but think how damn adorable he looked, even when annoyed. The youngest Weiss member grumbled under his breath as he stomped upstairs.

"See if I help you the next time your ass needs saving on a mission!"

Yohji just chuckled at the outburst. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah." Ken sat down next to his best friend and waited for the inevitable. He knew he was going to break it off with Aya tonight, and no doubt he wanted the gory details. "Look Yohji, I really don't--"

"I found something very interesting while I was out shopping today."

Ken blinked and looked over at Yohji, confused. "Huh? Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping. You know, you go to the store, exchange money for merchandise?" Yohji reached for the remote control and turned on a tape. "Ah, there we go."

Ken looked at the TV and gaped. "Where did you--?"

The program was a J-League production, chronicling his then team's championship season. He saw faces of former teammates and friends and clips of games long forgotten.

"I know you've tried to bury your past Kenken, but you should be proud of what you did. It made you who you are today and will always be a part of you. So it didn't work out the way you planned. You survived, moved on and were lucky enough to find a best friend like me. What more could a guy ask for?"

Ken kept his eyes on the TV screen, mesmerized by the young, naïve brunette smiling at him, shyly speaking to a reporter about his fifth consecutive shutout of the season. _Gods, I had no clue back then. I was so happy and unaware and life was so simple_.

He looked over to Yohji who was smiling at the TV. "Thank you." The blonde just gave him a wink and a smile before returning his attention to the screen. "How do you always know exactly what I need to hear Yohji?"

"You're my best friend Kenken. It comes with the job."

The two men sat there and watched the program, Ken interjecting details and stories, his eyes alive with memories of his shortened J-League experience. He understood what Yohji was telling him. Yeah, things didn't work out with Aya, but he enjoyed it while it lasted and it was just one more experience that made him who he was. He knew this video and Yohji's pep talk wouldn't completely wash away the hurt, but it helped to lessen it and remind him that he would survive to love again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Four months later**

"Ok guys today we're going to scrimmage so divide up and Taylor, your team can wear the blue jerseys this time."

Ken went over the bench and grabbed his clipboard, looking over his current roster, wondering where he could make any changes. They won their last game, but not by much and he still felt they could stand some shuffling.

He blew the whistle and the game began. He watched the game carefully, looking for the answers he was seeking when he heard someone yelling in the distance.

"Coach! Coach Ken! I'm sorry I'm late! Please let me still play!"

Ken looked over to see one of his best players hauling ass followed by some older guy who didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. When the boy stopped in front of him, Ken was happy to see that he wasn't breathless despite the top speed and distance he had just run.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! My big brother had to work late and we tried to get here on time and I'm not really that late so please don't bench me!"

"Jarrod, calm down. It's ok. Practice just started and you've never been late before. Just get into gear and get in the game, ok?"

"Thanks Coach!"

Ken continued his observation of the scrimmage when someone walked up next to him.

"You know, you shouldn't let him off so easy. The real reason we're late is because he couldn't get his hair to look just right."

"Shut up you jerk! He's lying Coach!"

Ken laughed and turned to look into the most captivating eyes he'd ever seen. They were a deep purple, but they sparkled with life and warmth. They were nothing like the hard and cold amethyst eyes he was accustomed to being aimed at him.

"Hi. I'm Duo, Jarrod's big brother."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ken."

"Thanks for letting him play. It really was my fault."

"No problem. I think the few extra minutes you spent on your hair really paid off. Looks good. And that braid looks like it takes a lot of time."

Duo self consciously ran his fingers through his bangs, flashing Ken a smile before returning his attention to the game. "Thanks." The two continued to watch the kids play in silence and Duo noticed that the brunette kept stealing glances at him. "It's ok, you can say it."

Ken turned to the man, "You look nothing like Jarrod. You're not even the same race."

"You got me there. But I am Jarrod's big brother. As in the Big Brother/Big Sister Foundation." He saw Ken's face light up and he felt a little bit of pride swell within him at the smile. "Yeah, his foster parents thought it would be a good idea if he had someone he could hang out with that was a little closer to his own age. I mean, they're the sweetest people, but have you met them? They're pretty old to be raising a kid Jarrod's age and trying to relate, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But he has a good home and that's important." Ken turned his attention back to the game. "Jarrod's a good kid, and a damn good player."

"He says the same about you. Well, without the profanity of course."

The two men stand there and watch the scrimmage for awhile until Duo decides to speak up again. "I don't see any parents here."

"No, they typically don't show up until the games. We usually don't scrimmage during practice but I'm looking to make a few line changes so I needed to see the kids play."

"Oh."

"Do you know anything about soccer?"

"Only what Jarrod tries to tell me. But honestly, I find it pretty boring. Sorry."

Ken smiled at the man with the apologetic smile and long chestnut hair. "Don't be sorry. No offense to Jarrod, but he's probably not the best teacher. If you had the right person teaching you, I bet you'd like soccer."

A big smile and raised eyebrows were aimed at Ken now and he had to look away as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "The right person, huh? You offering to teach me about soccer?"

Ken chuckled and kept his eyes on the game in front of him, feeling a little flutter in his stomach at the thought of those purple eyes watching him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I am the coach after all."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo and Ken talked off and on during the practice, but mostly Duo sat back and let the coach do his job. Ken stopped the game a few times to make some position changes or to demonstrate a certain skill, all the while purple eyes watched him in appreciation. Now he had his team in a huddle in the middle of the field, practice coming to an end.

"Ok guys, you did a great job and I think this new line up is going to work for us this weekend. So go home and I'll see you Saturday morning."

He waved as the kids shouted their goodbyes en route to picking up their bags and racing for the parking lot where parents waited for their children. By the time he got to the bench Jarrod and Duo were the only two left.

"Do you need some help with those bags?"

Duo nodded over to the four khaki canvas bags full of balls and equipment.

"No, that's ok. You guys go home, I'll be fine."

Duo looked down at Jarrod who nodded. The man with the long chestnut hair walked over and grabbed two bags, Ken following. "Just accept the help…coach."

Ken smiled and grabbed the other two bags and the threesome walked over to the store house and locked the bags up, then headed for the parking lot.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you Saturday Jarrod."

Duo feigned insult. "And what about me? Don't you want to see me on Saturday?"

Ken felt the warmth of his cheeks instantly and he silently cursed himself. "I'm sorry?"

"I thought I'd come to the game. Is that ok?"

Ken smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sure. It's ok with me. What about you Jarrod?"

"If he can get there on time." The older man ruffled the boy's hair and a slight pushing match ensued.

Ken teased, "If you're going to start trouble with my players Duo then I'm going to have to ask that you not come to the game." Duo immediately placed his hands behind his back and gave Ken the guiltiest, innocent look he'd ever seen and he couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see you **_both_** by 10a.m. on Saturday."

"See ya coach!"

Ken waved as he drove away on his motorcycle, suddenly looking forward to Saturday's game with a small flutter in his stomach and a smile on his face.

After that day's practice, Duo still thought soccer was kind of boring. But he was finding it did have some very intriguing aspects to it and he was most interested in learning more about them.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Saturday**

By the time the game ended on Saturday, Ken was flying high. Not only did the team do really well, winning with a shutout, but a certain someone with a long chestnut braid and purple eyes was now waiting for him at the player's bench.

"Hi there. Good game coach."

"Thanks. The boys did really well." He tossed his whistle in his bag and crossed his arms, fixing the smiling man with a lopsided smirk. "I don't recall seeing you before the opening whistle blew. Do you Jarrod?"

The young boy walked up behind Duo and slapped him on the back. "Nope. I told you he wouldn't make it on time."

"That you did. I should have listened to you."

"If I'm going to get ganged up on, I'm leaving. I'll take my invitation of ice cream elsewhere."

Duo started to walk away but Jarrod ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "I forgive you! Ice cream please!"

Ken laughed as he watched the two wrestle on the ground. "Nobody's getting ice cream if you two get dirty rolling around on the ground. No place will let you in."

The twosome broke it up and brushed themselves off, mumbling apologies then flashing Ken with winning smiles. "That's better. We'll go to the Sunday Café a couple miles down the street. It's on the corner of K Street and 45th."

"Yeah, I know the place. C'mon kid, let's get moving." The highly motivated boy ran to get his bag and headed for the car.

"Duo, wait."

Ken walked up to the man and picked out a few pieces of grass from the chestnut bangs.

"Thanks."

"Well, I can't be seen with someone who has grass in his hair."

"Actually, I meant for believing in me."

"What?"

"You believed I would get here on time."

"I **_hoped_** you would."

Duo shrugged. "Same difference."

"So why were you late?" Ken saw the blush on the man's cheeks and it made his chest tighten.

_Ok, here's my chance. Say something to let him know that I'm interested. Something that will give him the hint and he can either accept it, or not_. "I wanted to look my best…for you."

Ken took a step back and chuckled as he let his head drop for a moment, hoping to hide the blush he knew was coloring his cheeks. When he did look up, having gotten his blushing under control, he let his eyes roam up from the man's shoes all the way to his face, admiring everything he saw. When he met the purple eyes again, his smile broadened.

"You're forgiven. But I have a feeling this isn't your best."

"Just tell me when and where."

Just as Ken was about to say something, Jarrod came bounding up, a bit breathless.

"Ok! I've loaded all the bags and I'm ready to go! C'mon Duo! We'll see you there coach!"

Duo shrugged and offered up a helpless grin as he was dragged off by the enthusiastic boy. Ken just chuckled and shook his head as he walked for his motorcycle. _So Duo is interested in me. Life is definitely looking up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The threesome had been sitting in the café long enough for Jarrod to have a sandwich, sundae and now was helping Duo finish his sundae.

Ken had opted for a sandwich and milkshake which he still hadn't finished because he had been too busy talking with Duo and Jarrod to eat.

"Where are you putting it kid?"

Jarrod just glared at the man as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Duo looked over to say something to Ken but the words died in his throat when he met the sparkling blue eyes. Ken's mouth began to turn up at one corner and Duo sighed as he looked out the large window they were sitting next to. _Thank the gods Jarrod is here. Heaven knows what kind of fool I would have made of myself by now. I can't believe how much he affects me. We just met! But every time I look at him, or get near him I just want to…_

"Hello! Earth to braid boy!"

Duo blinked away the NC-17 images floating through his mind to see Jarrod waving a spoon in his face and Ken smiling around his straw as he drank his shake.

"Where were you man?"

Duo pulled his sundae closer to him, "Someplace where there are no annoying little boys to eat my ice cream."

"Hey!"

Jarrod reached out with his spoon to scoop up some ice cream but Duo picked it up and held it above his head, an evil smile on his face.

"Duo, please? C'mon! I take the braid boy comment back. You're the best big brother ever!"

"Hmph." Duo handed the sundae over to the grinning boy and turned his attention back to Ken. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day _coach_?"

Ken shrugged and sat back in his chair. "Not much. I'm getting together with some friends of mine later today. But I don't have to meet them until 5p.m."

"Well, it's 4p.m. now. How far do you have to go?"

Ken bolted upright and grabbed Duo's wrist, twisting it around to check his watch. "Four! Oh shit! I have to go." He stood up and offered Duo an apologetic look. "I wasn't paying attention. I have to go Duo, I'm sorry."

Duo followed Ken out to the street as the man got on his motorcycle and put his helmet on.

"So these friends of yours….they're really big on the punctual thing, huh?"

Ken sighed and gripped the handlebars tight. "Something like that, yeah. I am sorry about running out like this Duo."

"It's ok. I know where to find you."

"So…."

Duo placed his hand over Ken's and leaned in, a playful smile on his lips. "So I'll find you Ken."

Duo's hand slowly slipped away and he stepped back offering a little wave before walking back in to join Jarrod. As Ken raced back to the Koneko, his heart was pounding. Not because he might be late for a mission, but because of the lingering touch of Duo's hand and the deep purple eyes that promised so much. _I know where to find you…._

_To be continued….._

811374.doc

5/23/2005

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except little Jarrod.

**A/N:** Shounen Ai; This is a Gundam/Weiss crossover. Wasn't sure where to post it after looking at the crossover, Gundam and Weiss section, so I hope this location is ok.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 2**

**Five days later**

"Alright guys, remember there is no game this Saturday so I'll see you next Tuesday for a short practice."

Ken tossed his whistle and clipboard on the ground and dribbled a ball out onto the field. Practice was over but he wasn't ready to go home yet. He'd been in a foul mood most of the day thanks to an argument with Aya and when Duo hadn't shown up for practice, that sealed his crappy day. _I know where to find you_. Those words had fed his good mood since last Saturday and he had been practically salivating waiting for today's practice for the opportunity to see Duo.

Ken was running from one end of the field to the other concentrating on controlling the ball, trying to wear himself out to the point where he was too tired to be angry. He eventually lined up a dozen balls and took aim at the goal. It was almost dark and the field lights were just starting to come on. He stood in the middle of the field and looked around, wondering for the hundredth time what his life would have been like if Kase hadn't ruined it.

"Fuck."

He kicked the ball as hard as he could and watched it sail past the bleachers and out into the parking lot.

"Fuck."

He gathered up the remaining balls and carried the equipment bags back to the store house before making his way back to his motorcycle. There he found a very familiar figure with a long braid leaning on his motorcycle, holding a soccer ball.

"Does this belong to you?"

"Duo? What are you doing here?"

Ken walked up and opened the storage bin on his motorcycle, pulling out a clean shirt. He tried to keep his voice casual as he pulled off his sweaty one and wiped himself down real quick before throwing it in a bag and closing the storage bin again. Any lingering bad mood vanished as soon as he set eyes on the man, and now he had this nervous excitement tightening his chest, but he didn't want him to know that.

Duo had wanted to get here for the practice today and see Ken. But work had other plans for him and as he drove home, he cursed his boss for making him work late and miss an opportunity to see the brunette. He just happened to look over as he drove past the field and saw Ken's motorcycle. He slammed on his breaks and hung a u-turn. He was pretty sure you could see the tire tracks in the road. And now he was watching Ken undress and redress, hoping he wasn't showing his complete appreciation of the show.

"It's a habit of mine. I sit in parking lots and wait for stray soccer balls to come flying at me. What are you doing here so late?"

"Just playing around. Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming home from work and I saw your bike. Thought I'd stop by for that lesson you promised." He tossed the ball to a slightly surprised Ken and cocked his head to the side. "I may not know a lot about soccer, but you're not supposed to use your hands, are you?"

Ken was silent for a moment, but a smile slowly started to make itself across his lips. "That's not true. You see, the position I specialize in is goalie, and I get to use my hands all I want."

"Lucky ball. Tell me more."

Ken and Duo walked back out to the field where the two proceeded to play around. Ken showed Duo a few basic moves and taught him some of the game's basics, but mostly, they just played around, having a good time. A few hours later, they were lying in the goal, looking up at the night sky.

"So. When you're not bettering the youth of this city by teaching them how to kick a ball around a field, what do you do with your time?"

Ken chuckled as he closed his eyes and braced for the teasing he knew was coming his way. Whenever a guy found out he was a florist, he got flack. Apparently being a florist wasn't very manly. Never mind that Ken could gut them in five seconds flat with his bugnuks. But he couldn't tell them that. The 'manly' side of him had to stay hidden.

"I'm a florist."

He waited for the snide comments to start but they didn't come. He heard a soft rustling and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see two deep purple eyes gazing down at him.

Duo just smiled at the man lying next to him. "That explains it."

"'It'_?" Here it comes. I knew he couldn't resist teasing me…_

"Yeah. It explains why you don't act like all the other jocks I've ever met."

"Oh really. And what do the other _jocks_ act like?"

"Assholes."

Ken laughed and felt his face get warm. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me when I've told them my profession. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Duo kept smiling at Ken as he let his eyes roam over his face, committing every detail of the man to memory. He knew he was crazy for being here right now, but he felt so drawn to this man it was frightening.

"Ken…." He silently cursed himself as he felt his cheeks get warm before he even started. "I have something I want to tell you and I know it's going to sound crazy, but…." He sighed and looked out over the field, unable to continue while looking into the glittering eyes below him. _I can do this. I can tell him and not sound stupid_. "I really like you. And I know we just met but.…I think you're so…..beautiful…." _Shit! That sounded stupid_. "…..and I want to kiss you right now but---"

Duo couldn't get another nervous word out as Ken reached out and pulled his lips down to him. Duo closed his eyes and reveled in the soft lips pressed against his. He felt a hesitant tongue gliding along his bottom lip, asking for permission and he gladly parted his lips allowing it entry. He moaned into the kiss and drew himself closer to the brunette who had captured his mouth.

When they finally broke the kiss both were a little breathless. Ken let his hand fall back down to his chest and he smiled up at the sparkling eyes.

"Me too."

Duo smiled and leaned down for another quick kiss. "Good." He pushed himself up onto his knees and offered his hand, pulling the other man up to a sitting position. "Now I can go home happy."

"It is pretty late, huh?" They stood up and headed back to the parking lot, making plans to see each other again. "So I'll see you Sunday afternoon at three. Catch." Duo caught the soccer ball tossed at him. "Keep it for our next lesson."

Duo smiled and tossed the ball into the backseat before walking back over to Ken who was now straddling his motorcycle, helmet in hand.

"I'll pick you up at the Koneko."

He planned on giving Ken a quick kiss goodnight, but as soon as he tasted the brunette's lips he couldn't help himself and he found his hands tangled into his hair and both were moaning as each kissed the other back, almost desperately.

Duo finally threw himself back, away from the hungry lips, a smirk on his face. "Damn it Ken you have to go, before we both regret it."

Ken just smiled and put his helmet on, knowing Duo was right. Now was not the time, even though his body was screaming otherwise. He waved as he started his motorcycle and rode off as quickly as possible. Now all he had to do was make it through the next two days without going insane.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken couldn't keep the smile off his face for the next two days. Not that he was normally grumpy or anything, but even Yohji commented on his especially chipper mood. Not wanting to be bombarded with questions he couldn't answer yet, he simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he went about his work.

When Sunday morning came Ken thought he was going to jump out of his skin. For the past two days all he could think about were those deep purple eyes and that warm smile and those soft lips and that long braid that he desperately wanted to unloose and run his fingers through.

Finally, unable to remain inside any longer, Ken headed outside to wait for Duo around 2:30p.m. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the stairs. As he bounded down the stairs he had to quickly leap over the banister and jump down the remaining four stairs to avoid colliding with Yohji.

"Sorry! See ya later!"

The startled blonde watched silently as the brunette never missed a step, flashing him a smile and heading out the door.

As soon as Ken stepped out of the alleyway onto the front sidewalk he saw the object of his obsession. He was straddling a motorcycle, removing his helmet. Gods, he looked perfect. Ken smiled and walked over to him, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"You're a little early."

"So are you."

Ken shrugged his jacket on, "Just wanted some fresh air."

He reached out for the offered helmet, and when he grabbed it, Duo used it to yank him closer. His purple eyes sparkled and his smile curved up playfully at the corner.

"Liar." Duo kissed Ken and then only pulled away enough to smile against the other man's lips. "But that's ok, because I've been circling your block for fifteen minutes."

"Baka."

Ken pulled back and sat behind Duo on the motorcycle when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked over to see Yohji leaning against the corner, an expectant look on his face.

"He looks like a good reason to me Kenken."

The brunette could only smile as the lanky man made his way over to them. "Duo, this is my best friend Yohji. He's one of my fellow florists and roommates. Yohji, this is Duo."

"I can see why Kenken was in such a hurry to get by me a few moments ago."

Duo chuckled and offered his hand. "Oh really?"

"Absolutely." Yohji shook the offered hand, admiring the man and his ride. "He's really into motorcycles. And yours is a beauty."

"Thanks. You ride?"

"Oh, no. But I have an appreciation. Mostly from Kenken." Yohji winked at the brunette whose hands he noticed, were gripping his helmet very tightly. "Well, I can see you're anxious to leave. It was nice to meet you Duo. Have fun boys!"

"Nice to meet you Yohji. I hope to see you again soon."

Yohji smiled and watched the pair ride off down the street. "Good for you Kenken."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Date**

The twosome sat on a blanket under a large tree enjoying a picnic lunch. Duo had arranged for a local café to prepare the food and then it was just a quick walk to the park.

"This is perfect." Ken sighed as he lay down, his arm behind his head, looking up into the tree canopy.

"I'm glad you approve." He smirked at the reclining brunette. "I thought this would be a good first date. Good food…..nice scenery…."

Ken looked over and smiled at the purple eyes gazing at him. "I haven't been on a date in so long, I forgot what one was like."

"How long has it been?"

"Hmm…." Ken did some calculating in his head and the larger the number got, the more his brow creased. He and Aya never really 'dated'. Aya was a bit of a recluse and since they worked and lived together, he didn't feel the need to 'go out on dates' to spend time together.

"Let's just go with too long."

Duo smiled at the frowning man. "Well, here's hoping there won't be that much time between this date and the next."

He leaned down and kissed Ken. Mindful that they were in public, he kept his hands to himself and didn't linger too long before sitting back up. But he couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at Ken he wanted to kiss him.

Ken rolled over onto his side, propped up on one elbow, his head cocked to the side, studying the handsome man sitting next to him. "So what kind of job could be so important that it keeps you from making soccer practice?"

Duo chuckled and stretched out across from Ken, supporting his head with his hand. "I'm a civilian employed by the military. I work at the Shenlong base."

"And what do you do there?"

Duo noticed Ken's smile had faded a little and wondered if he had something against the military in general or the base specifically. The base had enjoyed a rather notorious reputation in the city until a few years ago. Its soldiers were known to be rather zealous when it came to their recreational activities.

"I'm an instructor. I teach martial arts and various other hand-to-hand combat techniques. I also serve as part of an independent division of the military police. I admit, it's not as cool as being a florist, but it pays the bills."

Ken narrowed his eyes at the grinning man, but couldn't hold it against the grin and he broke into a soft chuckle as he turned his gaze away to the blanket below him.

"How did you get into a job like that?"

"Ex-military."

"You're pretty young to be ex-military."

"Yeah, that's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Duo lay down on his back and closed his eyes. _Why am I willing to tell him everything he wants to know_?

"I grew up in an orphanage and lied about my age to get into the military and escape."

He waited and listened for any reactions. When he didn't hear anything, he continued.

"I joined the military when I was sixteen and by the time I was twenty I was flying jets. I got bored flying so I volunteered for Special Black Ops training. Apparently, I am very good at being sneaky and I have a knack for explosives." Duo let out a bitter chuckle and turned to see Ken gazing at him with wide eyes. "That's what I thought you'd say. Anyway, long story short, I suffered a head injury on a mission and as a result I suffer sudden, debilitating headaches. Not something you want happening to the guy trying to build or diffuse a bomb."

Ken reached out and let his fingers brush against Duo's temple, his face hinting at sadness as his eyes followed the small gesture. Duo closed his eyes and focused on the soft fingertips and the shiver running down his spine. When he opened his eyes again, he was happy to see Ken with a small smile on his face.

"So now you teach others to do what you used to do?"

Ken had let his hand settle on Duo's chest and now Duo covered it with his own. "All except the explosives. I've held a few workshops with the instructors there, but mostly I steer clear of things that go boom."

"Wow." Ken looked out over the expansive park, watching people picnicking and kids playing. And that gave him an idea. "Will you spar with me?"

"You know any martial arts?"

A playful smirk pulled at the corner of Ken's mouth. "I've learned a thing or two. C'mon."

Ken pulled his hand away and stood up, offering Duo a hand up.

"What? Right now?"

"Sure. There's plenty of space and I trust you not to hurt me."

Duo took the offered hand and stood up. He took a ready stance and was surprised to see Ken take a stance from a similar discipline. They danced around each other a few moments and then Duo made his move. They exchanged blows and blocks and when they broke apart, both had smiles aimed at the other.

"Not bad. Where did you train?"

"My father didn't want me to play soccer, so he enrolled me in martial arts. But my mother convinced him to let me play on the condition that I keep with the martial arts."

The two came together again, Duo jumping a leg sweep and coming back with a backhand strike that Ken blocked from behind. They separated a bit, both figuring out their next move.

"So you still study."

Another series of kicks, blows and blocks. Duo managed to land a hit to Ken's shoulder, and the brunette came back quickly enough to trip up Duo, but he never landed a punch. _Ken's not bad. Speed is good, technique could use some refining. I just have to concentrate on holding back. Otherwise, this could be our last date_.

"No."

Duo dropped out of his stance and raised his eyebrows. "You can't tell me that you have that skill level without some form of training."

Ken shrugged noncommittally as he inwardly cursed himself for showing Duo his fighting skills without having a proper excuse. "Well, I go to the gym on a regular basis and there are a few guys there I spar with. Nothing structured."

Duo wasn't convinced that Ken was telling the truth, but he saw no reason to push the subject. Yet. For now he would enjoy their date. He wanted to know everything about the man standing across from him. So he would be patient and wait for Ken to reveal himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They pulled up in front of the Koneko around 3a.m. Ken got off the motorcycle and put his helmet on the back, remaining close to Duo. The man with the long chestnut braid smiled as he pulled Ken into his arms. He slid back on the seat and guided Ken back onto the motorcycle facing him. Ken's hands came to rest on Duo's hips as the other man cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

After several minutes, Ken broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Duo's while both caught their breath. His hands were laying on Duo's thighs while Duo's hands were clasped behind Ken's neck.

"You should go."

"Why do you say that every time we kiss on a motorcycle?"

Duo chuckled and sat up straight, his hands sliding down Ken's chest, stomach, and finally hitching into the waistband of his pants, all the while his eyes fixed on the blue ones which sparked with desire.

"Because every time I have you this close….."

Ken was suddenly pulled forward as Duo yanked him by his waistband and attacked his lips as his arms wrapped around the man's waist, strong hands gliding up to between his shoulder blades, supporting Ken as Duo urged him back and kissed and licked the brunette's neck.

Ken's arms were wrapped around Duo's neck and he quietly moaned as Duo's mouth worked its way down his neck. A sudden jolt ripped through his body as Duo nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Ken gasped and brought his head up quickly only to have his lips captured once again. He squeezed Duo tighter between his legs and was rewarded with what could only be described as a growl.

Duo was at his ear now, whispering, each word a caress that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hidaka….you drive me crazy."

Ken pulled back and locked eyes with Duo. What to do now? They couldn't go inside. _Alright, well we **shouldn't** go inside. I know it's too soon but I can tell he feels it as much as I do_.

"Don't worry. I know it's too soon." Duo gave Ken a quick kiss. "Leave now while I still have my sanity and your respect."

Ken smiled and hugged Duo close. This would have to last him for at least a few days and he was going to hold on for as long as possible. When he finally let go, he did so with a groan as he slipped off the motorcycle and backed away. He watched Duo drive down the street and turn at the light, then he went inside and collapsed in a frustrated but happy heap on his bed.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except little Jarrod.

**A/N:** Shounen Ai; This is a Gundam/Weiss crossover. Wasn't sure where to post it after looking at the crossover, Gundam and Weiss section, so I hope this location is ok.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 3**

Ken and Omi and Aya were downstairs finishing up breakfast, getting ready for their workday when Yohji finally stumbled downstairs. "Good morning gentlemen. I see we're all smiles and ready for another fun filled day of flowers and fan girls."

"Good morning Yotan!"

"Hey Yohji."

"Hn."

Yohji poured himself a cup of coffee, started some toast and sat down to rifle through the newspaper. As expected, Aya silently finished his breakfast, cleaned his dishes and left without acknowledging anyone. Omi was prattling on about some high-tech gadget and Ken was reading the Sports page.

"Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you guys later!"

"See you Omi."

"Have fun chibi." Yohji watched Ken out of the corner of his eye. He finished his breakfast, cleaned his dishes and set Yohji's toast in front of him with jam and a knife. "Thanks. So….you got back late last night. Or rather, early this morning. I take it you had fun with Duo." Ken looked up from his paper and smiled. He looked a little rough around the edges this morning, but he looked very happy. "So spill it. Who's the hottie on the bike?"

"He's a brother of one of my kids in the soccer league. We met a couple weeks ago."

"You seem pretty smitten for only knowing him a few weeks. You guys talk a lot or something before going out?"

Ken took a sip of coffee and shook his head. "No, that's the crazy thing Yohji. I barely know this guy. We've only talked the few times, but…..I don't know. Whenever I look at him, whenever I'm with him…." Ken was staring at the table as if the answer would suddenly appear before him.

The two sat in silence for awhile, Ken staring blankly with a wistful smile on his face and Yohji studying his friend. Suddenly the blonde's laughter filled the room and a startled Ken broke free of his daydream.

"What's so funny?"

"Not funny. Delightful. You're gushing Kenken! You sound like one of those fangirls who fell in love at first sight with the school's heartthrob!"

"Shut up asshole!"

Ken shoved away from the table and dumped the rest of his coffee, rinsing the cup and turning to face his best friend. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes. And no. You're adorable without giggling and being annoying. How's that?"

The brunette rolled his eyes and he sounded defeated, but his mouth curved up at one corner just slightly. "Better."

"So when are you bringing him around to meet us officially?"

Ken snorted and rejoined his friend at the table. "You're not my father Yohji. We don't need your blessing to date."

"The hell you don't. You think I'm going to let you risk your heart on just anyone?"

Ken winced at the statement, knowing Yohji was talking about Aya. "This isn't the same thing."

"Yes it is. You're my best friend and I'm going to look out for you whether you like it or not."

"Thanks Yohji." Ken got up to start the day's work, "Maybe we can all get together for lunch or something in a few weeks."

"This Thursday night, dinner at Hakuen."

Ken shot the blonde a look. "We'll see."

"Kenken…." The voice had a playful warning to it and Ken chuckled as he left the room.

"I'll see what I can do…._father_!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Shy? Who's shy?**

"Hey coach? Can I ask you something?"

Ken looked behind him to see Jarrod standing there, bag slung over his shoulder, looking very uncomfortable.

"Sure." Jarrod shifted and wouldn't quite make eye contact with Ken. "Jarrod? Is something wrong? C'mere, sit down and talk to me."

They sat down on the bench ad Ken waited patiently for the boy to speak his mind.

"Well, I was just wondering…..you and Duo seem to really get along and that's great, but I wanted to ask you….no, wait." Jarrod inhaled and exhaled slowly, then looked over at his coach. "I just wanted you to know that I think it's great. That you're friends."

Ken smiled at Jarrod and gave him a little nod. "Duo's a great guy." He looked out over the field and took a chance on what was really bothering the boy. "Would you be upset if Duo and I were more than friends Jarrod?"

"Do you mean that….you like him?"

"I like him a lot."

"Really? That's great!"

Ken was surprised at Jarrod's exclamation and even more so by the hug he was getting.

"I know Duo really likes you too and I think you should tell him because I think he's too shy to tell you himself. Oh! But you can't tell him I said anything to you! He didn't ask me to say anything. As a matter of fact, I haven't talked to him about this at all. I'm just going by what I see."

Ken couldn't help himself. He laughed as he patted the boy's back. "Thanks for the info. And thank you for being so supportive Jarrod. That means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to Duo."

"So are you going to say something to him? I'm sure I could get him to come to the game on Saturday."

Ken and Jarrod started walking towards the parking lot.

"Well, since you seem to think he likes me---"

"Can't you tell? Don't you see the way he looks at you? I'm 14 and even I can see it! And he keeps coming to practice and some games. And he took us out for ice cream."

"I guess you're right. How did I miss the signs?"

Jarrod just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you're too busy coaching."

Ken chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. "That must be it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken went home to shower and change before heading out to meet Duo for dinner. Once they'd sat down and ordered and received their drinks, Ken told Duo about his conversation with Jarrod earlier.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Jarrod today. Apparently, you really like me but are too shy to tell me so I should make the first move and tell you how much I like you."

Duo was about to take a sip of his beer and stopped the bottle just millimeters from his lips. He stared blankly at Ken as he set the bottle down and finally, he burst out laughing.

"Gods bless him! You're serious!"

"Yes I am and quiet down baka. You should have seen him Duo. He was adorable. He was nervous and he told me that he was happy we're friends. Then I asked him if he would be ok if we were more than friends. Suddenly he's happy and hugging me and going on and on about how you like me and I'm blind if I hadn't seen it yet."

"So now what?"

"Well, he's going to make sure you come to the game on Saturday and I'm supposed to tell you I guess."

Ken took a sip of his beer, enjoying Duo's stunned amusement at Jarrod's innocent but accurate observations.

"So he's ok with us."

"Yup."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't disappoint him. I'll show up on Saturday and play along. I'll follow your lead since I'm 'too shy'." Duo held his hands up in defeat at the disbelieving look Ken was giving him. "Hey, I don't act any differently around him than you. I don't know why he thinks I'm shy. Maybe it's because you seem too bossy."

"Bossy!"

"It's the whole coach thing. The aura of being the guy in charge."

"Whatever."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Come meet the family?**

Despite the fact that they lost, Ken found himself to still be in a relatively good mood. Duo had allowed himself to be convinced to come to the game and now he and Jarrod were waiting for him on the fist level walkway of the stadium. He was trying not to smile too much as he approached them. Jarrod had an expectant smile and Duo's smile spoke volumes of his mischievous, non-shy nature.

"Hey Duo. Nice to see you again."

"Hey Ken."

Ken turned to Jarrod who looked like he was holding his breath. Ken ruffled the boy's hair. "You played well today Jarrod. Just remember what you learned and we'll beat them in the playoffs, ok?"

"Sure coach. Thanks."

So, what are you two doing for the rest of the day?

"Oh, we're not spending the day together. I'm leaving with my parents."

"Oh. I thought we could all go out for ice cream again. Do you think your parents would like to join us?"

Jarrod jumped back, a horrified look on his face. "What! No! They hate ice cream! But you two go ahead." Jarrod backed up a few paces and offered a lopsided grin. "Eat a sundae for me, ok? Bye guys!"

"Bye Jarrod!"

"See ya kid!"

Ken watched Jarrod run off and turn around when he was far enough away and gesture for Ken to 'go ahead'. It took all of his willpower to just smile at the encouraging boy and not burst into laughter. He gave Jarrod a small nod and turned his eyes to Duo.

"It seems we are being watched." Ken leaned against the railing, looking out over the lower stands and the field, with Duo following suite. "So let's just assume I've asked you to join me for ice cream and you've agreed."

Duo shrugged, "What if I don't want ice cream?"

"Well what would you like to do?"

Duo looked at Ken and the mere sight of that playful smile and those glittering purple eyes were enough to make Ken blush.

"I see you're a mind reader Hidaka."

Ken chuckled and stole a quick glance over at Jarrod who seemed satisfied that his plan was working and turned to leave. He looked back out over the field and sighed.

"Ok. I have an idea. But you can say no, I would understand."

"This ought to be good."

"Yohji wants you to join us for dinner. It'll be me, you, Yohji, Aya and Omi. How about tonight?" Duo just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You make it sound like you're inviting me home to meet your parents. Gods Hidaka you can be such a girl."

Ken rolled his eyes and groaned. "You and Yohji will get along just fine. And stop calling me Hidaka."

"Why? It is your name."

"But it's so formal."

"Would you rather me use Kenken?"

"What do you think?"

Duo leaned in and whispered into Ken's ear. "What if I say it like this: _Hidaka_."

Ken suppressed a shiver at the throaty whisper. "I'll think about it."

"You do that. In the mean time, I would love to have dinner with you and your friends. Name the time and place."

"Yohji said he wanted to go to Hakuen. How about we meet at 7?"

"Sounds good to me. I guess I'll see you then."

"Later."

Ken started to walk away but Duo grabbed his wrist. Before he could question Duo's actions, the other man pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Ken clutched at Duo's shirt and kissed him back with equal passion. When Duo broke the kiss he rested his forehead on Ken's.

"I think I'm over my shyness."

"Hmph."

"I'll be seeing you later…Hidaka."

"I changed my mind. You can call me Hidaka all you want as long as you promise to kiss me like that."

"Deal."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**No Dinner until you complete your mission!**

"No! You can't have dinner tonight! I have study group tonight."

"Sorry chibi. You can come along next time. Your grades are much more important than meeting Kenken's new guy." He ruffled the pouting young man's hair as he walked by to go upstairs and get ready. "Oh shit."

"Hello to you too Balinese."

Ken and Omi looked up from the sofa to see Yohji backing down the stairs to allow Manx through.

"Sorry Manx. I just have a sinking feeling you're about to ruin my plans for the evening."

"That depends. Does your evening involve killing a known slave trader?"

"No."

"Then you're right."

"Sorry for the short notice guys, but we just received intel that this guy will be docking for only a few hours tonight while he takes a meeting with some local contacts. Nobody's been able to pin this guy down because he lives on his boat. We have a chance and we have to take it."

Ken groaned and sank down into the sofa.

"Something wrong Siberian?"

"Nothing I can't lie my way out of. Just get on with it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hello?_

"Hey Duo."

_Ken? You sound terrible._

"I'm not feeling great. I think I have food poisoning."

_What?_

"Yeah. I had a quick bite to eat when I got home and it tasted ok, but according to Aya it was leftovers from over a week ago. I'm sorry I…Oh shit, hold on."

Ken put the phone down and made retching sounds into the toilet, then got back on the phone.

"Sorry. Oh gods I feel like shit. I'm gonna have to cancel. Another time?"

_Of course. Is there any medicine I can bring you?_

"No. I called the doctor and he said not to put anything in my system and I was going to have to let it run its course."

_Alright. Well feel better Ken. I'll talk to you later._

"Ok. Thanks Duo. I'll call you in a few days. Bye."

Ken hung up the phone and sighed.

"What are you so upset about? I thought your performance was great. You even went with realistic sound effects."

"Shut up Yohji."

"It's just one dinner Kenken."

He looked up at the blonde who was offering a hand up. As his teammate pulled him to his feet, he offered a weak smile.

"You're right." Ken slipped the bugnuks on and clenched his fists. "Let's go kill us a bad guy."

"That's my boy." Yohji ruffled Ken's hair. "And if you kill the bad guy like a good boy, I'll treat you to some ice cream."

Ken shoved his best friend against the wall and continued down the stairs. "I want more than a cone this time you cheap bastard!"

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except little Jarrod.

**A/N:** Shounen Ai; This is a Gundam/Weiss crossover.

Thanks to BurnedVamp and QueenNarca for your reviews! It helps me to keep from going crazy.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 4**

**Ambushed!**

"C'mon chibi, stop gawking at the pretty machines and let's go. I still want to stop by three other stores before heading home."

"You just want me around to carry packages. I'm not going shopping with you anymore if you won't let me shop for what I want to."

"Fine. You go drool for awhile and I'll stand here and smoke a cigarette. Deal?"

The young man smiled brightly and started to run for the store entrance when Yohji grabbed his jacket.

"Hey! Yohji, let go!"

When Omi looked back at his friend, he found the man staring across the street. He followed the blonde's gaze and saw Ken and some guy sitting down at a table at the café across the street. Before Omi could say anything, Yohji got that sly smile on his face and he started across the street, Omi in tow.

"Well, well. Hello you two."

Both men looked up from their conversation and saw a very pleased Yohji and a slightly confused Omi.

"Hey guys. What're you two up to?"

"We were just shopping." Yohji tilted his head down and let his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose just enough to fix his eyes on Duo. "Duo, nice to see you again. This is Omi. Omi, this is Duo."

"Hey Omi. Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too!" He smiled at the two men sitting before him, happy for Ken. "Well Yohji, we should be---"

"Having a seat. Yes, I agree chibi."

"Yohji! Leave them alone! What about those other stores you wanted to go to?"

Yohji smiled as he kicked a chair out for Omi. "The stores will be there later. This is much more interesting."

"So Duo, you don't mind if we crash your little luncheon, do you?"

Duo looked over at Ken and he just waved a hand indicating the decision was up to him. "No, not at all. I've been looking forward to spending some time with you guys. Are you hungry? We just ordered a few minutes ago."

"Actually yeah, that would be great."

The foursome sat and ate and talked the next few hours away, the conversation topics pretty general until Yohji would decide to mix things up. Thankfully, Ken had told Duo about Aya, Omi and Yohji so when confronted with the blonde, Duo knew what to expect.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed with the braid. How long have you had it?"

"I first grew it out when I was about fourteen. Then I decided to cut it off two years ago, but I missed it and eventually grew it back."

"Why did you decide to grow it?"

"Uh, well, it's kinda stupid. I was really into martial arts as a kid and my sensei had a long ponytail. So I grew my hair long. But I had a hard time with it getting snagged or tangling easily, so I braided it instead. The look just kinda stuck."

"So Kenken," Yohji leaned over towards the brunette, his jade eyes sparkling at Duo, "Does it come in handy in bed?"

Ken scoffed and pushed Yohji away, his face as red as Omi's, who was staring open mouthed at the amused blonde. Duo on the other hand just smiled.

"Everything about me is handy in bed."

Duo winked at Ken causing the brunette to blush even further. Yohji raised his drink in a toast and the two clinked glasses.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The Novelist**

Duo was driving down the road feeling bad. He'd had one of his attacks at work and was laid up in the infirmary most of the day, drugged out of his mind. He didn't know what was worse: Having the attack at home and only having his prescription painkillers to dull the pain enough where he could cry himself to sleep, or having the attack at work and having the doctors inject him to knock him out for several hours leaving him in a dark room to wake up by himself and search his hazy mind to remember what happened.

Now he was racing home hoping to only be an hour late for his date with Ken. He looked down at his speedometer and pressed the gas peddle down a little more. He hadn't seen Ken in four days and he was going insane. _Now I know what addicts go through when they try to quit._

His mind began to wander to the brunette with the blue eyes and warm smile. Suddenly his phone rang and he scowled at the offending device. He reached over and checked the display.

"You're kidding me."

Duo placed the ear piece in his ear and pressed talk.

"Long time no talk buddy! What's happening in the land of the written word?...Really? When?...Two days, huh? Uh, yeah, I'm free……. Of course I'm sure. ……No, I'm not hiding anything. As a matter of fact I have someone I'd like you to meet…….Yeah, that's the one……..I didn't want to jinx it, but things are just going so well and I've met a few of his friends and I'd really like you two to meet…….That sounds fine. I'll pick you up at the airport, we'll get you checked in and then we'll meet up with Ken…..No, I will not give you his last name so you can run a background check on him…….No I didn't already do it myself!...Look, I'm already late for my date and I'm speeding like a demon so we'll continue this conversation when you get here. Later!"

Duo hung up the phone and shook his head, a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see his best friend. It had been over six months since they'd seen each other. And he was really excited for him to meet Ken.

Duo pulled up in front of the Koneko and practically jumped off his bike. He knocked on the back door and was relieved to see Ken standing there, a smile on his face. Duo grabbed his face and stepped into him for a long, deep kiss. Ken returned it equally, pulling Duo through the door and shoving him against the wall. When they finally broke the kiss, both were breathless and smiling.

Ken rested his forehead against Duo's. "I missed you too."

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. At least you warned me."

"Awww, Aya. Aren't they adorable?"

Ken and Duo looked to see a smirking Yohji leaning on Aya, his elbow resting on his shoulder, and Aya himself arms crossed over his chest, looking away from the affectionate display, scowl in place.

"Hn."

"That's 'yes' in Aya speak Duo. So how ya doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How's life treating you?" Duo stole a quick glance at the redhead who was still not acknowledging their presence. _What's his problem?_

"Splendidly. As a matter of fact, one of the reasons for my splendid life is waiting for me now and Aya here is being kind enough to escort me since my car is in the shop. You ready Aya?" Yohji pushed off the redhead and earned himself a glare. He just smirked and walked past Ken and Duo to leave. "Have fun guys!"

Aya began to walk past but Ken caught his arm. "Aya, wait." Amethyst eyes fixed on Ken and Duo flinched at the look. They were hard, cold eyes. _He's a friend_? "Aya, this is Duo, my boyfriend. Duo, this is Aya, friend and fellow florist."

Duo smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Aya."

The amethyst eyes turned to him and if looks could kill, Duo was sure he'd be pushing up daisies. But he wasn't going to back down. Whatever this guy's problems were, he'd just have to deal. He was surprised the redhead actually shook hands with him, but not so surprised when he didn't say anything.

Aya shook hands and walked out the door quickly, slamming the door behind him. Ken held up his hands in a helpless gesture.

"And that's Aya."

"Charming."

"Sorry. He's always a bit standoffish but he's usually not that bad. He must be pissed off at being dragged out by Yohji."

"You know what?" Duo wrapped his arms around Ken's waist and kissed his neck. "I don't care about Aya."

Ken melted into the embrace with a soft moan. He'd missed Duo so much these past four days. And honestly, it scared him a little. He'd never been so drawn to someone. He'd loved Kase, but he couldn't recall ever missing him like he did Duo. Maybe it was because he and Kase played together and saw each other more. Duo's tongue running along his ear brought him out of his thoughts.

"So. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing."

Teeth nibbled at his ear and hands roamed down to rest on his ass.

"Does that mean you're leaving it up to me?"

Duo pinned Ken to the wall and Ken felt exactly what Duo wanted pressed against his leg.

"Duo…."

"Shhh…."

"I don't think we should do this now."

Duo brought his face up to Ken's, and the normally bright purple eyes were darkened with lust. And Duo's voice had become husky. "Your body tells a different story Hidaka."

Ken looked to the side, trying to escape the hungry gaze aimed at him. "I know, I'm sorry. I just….I want to wait."

Duo took a slow deep breath and brushed some of the brunette locks away from Ken's face. "Don't be sorry. If you want to wait, we'll wait. But would you tell me why?"

Ken chuckled and looked up to the ceiling. "You are going to think I'm really stupid."

"Try me."

Ken turned his gaze back to Duo, a small smile on his face. "It scares me how attracted I am to you."

"That's not stupid. I felt the same way about you." Duo lightly trailed his fingertips over Ken's cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from them. His eyes following the gesture as he spoke. "But I've come to realize that it's just not a physical attraction. I care about you. I don't just want to get in your pants. I want to talk to you, tour on our bikes through the mountains, watch you coach, go to a movie and anything else we can think of. So I understand and don't worry about it. Ok?"

Ken watched the purple eyes roaming over his face, and when they settled back to look him in the eye, a warmness spread through his whole body. _Gods, how did I get so lucky to find you Duo_?

"Ok."

"So what would you like to do?"

"Well, it's almost seven. Why don't we go grab some food and a movie? Take out, rental, eat-in or theater. Your choice."

Duo backed away from Ken and let the man grab his coat and keys. "Since you can't seem to keep your hands off me I guess we should stay someplace public. I mean, if we stayed here by ourselves, who knows what you might try."

Ken punched Duo in the stomach playfully with his helmet before getting on his motorcycle. "Get on, I'm driving."

"Whatever you say." Duo got on behind Ken and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Oh, by the way. There's someone I'd like you to meet. He's coming into town in a few days and I thought it would be nice if we got together for dinner."

"Sure. Who's the guy?"

"My best friend, Wufei. I told him about you and he'd like to meet you."

Ken hesitated as he was putting on his helmet when he heard Duo's words. "You told him about me?"

Duo squeezed tighter. "Of course. I always tell him about the good things in my life." He meant what he said. He would wait for Ken. He cared for him and knew he was worth the wait. But as they pulled off into traffic, he just prayed that he wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

Ken smiled as he put his helmet on and started the motorcycle. _Duo's right. We are a good thing. Why am I fighting this so much_? As he drove down the street, Ken decided that being in public tonight would be a good idea. But he wasn't going to fight his desire for the man sitting behind him anymore. He wanted Duo and Duo wanted him. It was that simple.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Enter the Dragon**

"Fei!"

Before he could stop the enthusiastic man, Wufei found himself on the ground being smothered by his best friend while passersby smiled and giggled.

"Duo! You're making a spectacle of yourself. Get off of me!"

Duo sat up so he was straddling Wufei's hips and he smiled down at his obviously embarrassed friend. "Actually, I'm making a spectacle out of both of us."

"Even worse. Now get up."

"Not until you admit you missed me as much as I missed you."

"Duo…"

The man's voice was a warning but Duo had never backed down from that voice before. He saw it more as a challenge. The two stayed there for several minutes in a stalemate until Wufei sighed in resignation. _Gods he always wins these things! Why?_

"Fine. I did miss you. Very much. That's why I decided to start my vacation with you baka."

"There, now was that so hard?" Duo got up and offered his friend a hand up which was gratefully accepted. He picked up Wufei's bags and the two walked out to Duo's waiting car. Once they were settled in the car and on their way, Duo picked up the conversation again. "So are you really on vacation, or are you traveling to do more research?"

"I am really on vacation. I'll be here for a few days, and then I'm going to visit Quatre and Trowa before hitting Australia for a week or so."

"Wow. Sounds like fun."

"You should come to visit Quatre and Trowa with me. I know they've been hounding you to visit. Why haven't you gone?"

Duo just shrugged. "Been busy. Besides, every time I visit them, Quatre's sisters won't leave me alone and I never get to relax."

"Take this Ken guy with you. I'm sure that will deter them."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I'll ask Ken if he wants to take a trip. So what hotel are you staying at?"

"The usual."

"The usual it is."

"So tell me about Ken." Wufei saw the smile widen and the slightest of color come to his friend's cheeks. "Oh my. Is it that serious Duo Maxwell?"

"Hmmmm. ….yeah."

"How long have you known him?"

"Not long. And I know it's too soon to be getting serious and we haven't even slept together yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We both agreed to take it slow because there's such an intense attraction between us we don't want it to take over, ya know?" Duo looked over and saw his friend's incredulous look. "Go ahead and say it. It's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I'm very proud of you. And Ken must mean a great deal to you if you're willing to wait."

"Ken means…."

_Everything….._

"…he means a lot to me yes. I've never felt this way about anyone Fei."

"Not even Heero?"

"No. This is different. This is….special. Ken is special."

Wufei didn't bother to take the conversation any further. Obviously his best friend was head over heels for this Ken person and he didn't want to hear anything else about Ken. He wanted to meet this man for himself and make sure that Duo didn't end up hurt again. _He better be worthy of you Duo. I have no reservations about telling this guy to get lost. _Wufei looked over at his best friend who was driving along, a smile in place, humming to the radio. _I couldn't protect you from Heero. I was only able to help you pick up the pieces. This time, there will be no pieces. You will be happy. If Ken makes you happy, then I'm happy. But if he hurts you, he will have the dragon to deal with_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken had been on edge all day. He was supposed to meet Duo and his friend for dinner tonight, and he didn't want to have to make up some excuse and cancel because Manx showed up with a mission. Once his shift was over, he raced upstairs, showered, dressed and left. If he wasn't there, he couldn't get lassoed into a mission. So he'd stalled around town for a few hours before going to meet up with Duo and his friend.

Ken entered the hotel lobby and made his way over to the bar/restaurant. He was familiar with the layout due to a recent mission. They'd baited a known pedophile with Omi and the bastard brought him back to this hotel. But Ken was here for something good. Someone wonderful. Ken entered the restaurant and spotted Duo immediately, smiling at a dark-hard man in traditional white Chinese garb.

Ken stood against the doorframe for a few moments, admiring the sight. Duo was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. Nothing special by any means. But the simple clothes fit the man perfectly, accentuating his fit body while still leaving some things to the imagination. His hair was in its usual braid and Ken smirked as he watched Duo brush his bangs from his eyes.

The action caused Duo's head to turn slightly and he caught sight of Ken standing in the doorway, just staring with a small smile on his face. Duo jumped from his chair and was by his side before Ken could take two steps.

"Hey, you made it."

Duo leaned in and gave Ken a quick kiss while grabbing hold of his hand. "Was there any doubt?"

Duo just squeezed his hand and smiled as he turned to lead Ken to their table. The dark-haired man stood up to greet Ken and the closer they got, the more beautiful Duo's friend became.

"Ken, this is Chang Wufei. 'Fei, this Hidaka Ken."

Wufei gave a slight bow in greeting and Ken returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hidaka. Duo's told me so little about you."

"Fei!"

Ken saw the smirk on the Chinese man's face and knew the truth immediately. Duo had been running his mouth about Ken to his best friend, and it made Ken blush.

"Well, I hope that whatever he's said, it's good." The threesome took their seats and Duo waved the waitress over and Ken ordered his drink. "I don't mean to be rude Chang, but you look familiar. Do you conduct a lot of business in Kyoto?"

"No. I live in Kokura."

"You've probably seen him on TV or read one of his books."

"Wait. You wrote _The Power of Brothers_ didn't you?"

Wufei just nodded as he took a sip of his drink. _Well, he reads, that's good_. "Now the question is did you remember it because you liked it, or hated it?"

"I love that book. A friend of mine read it and recommended it to me. You have a talent for character development. I'll admit I don't read much, but that book drew me in and I became involved with the characters. I probably sound silly but that's what happened."

"You don't sound silly at all. It's a very high compliment actually. I thank you." The three men fell silent while the waitress delivered Ken's drink, then Wufei continued. "Duo tells me you're a florist. How did you stumble into that profession?"

Ken chuckled and sat back, his attention on his drink as he turned the glass within his hand. _Gods, how many times have I told this story_? "I didn't mean to get into the business. It was just supposed to be a part-time job to help with school expenses." He looked up and gave the Chinese man who was studying him intently a self-deprecating smile. "I worked there during school and by my last year of high school, I was working fulltime."

Duo saw onyx eyes narrow and his stomach lurched. He knew that look. Wufei was testing Ken and the brunette just failed. _But how? Did he run a background check after I told him not to? What does he know_?

Ken knew Wufei was testing him. And from the look in those onyx eyes, he'd better be on his toes. This was not a man to take lightly. _I wonder if he checked up on me beforehand_.

"Wow. You managed to maintain your grades to graduate, play soccer and work fulltime at a flower shop without collapsing from exhaustion?"

_So you don't believe me Wufei. Well, let's see if you'll swallow this_. Ken laughed and let his cheeks turn just a little red with embarrassment. "I did actually. I could have used you back then Chang. You would have saved me a trip to the hospital." Ken was encouraged when he saw the raised eyebrow and continued. "It was during a game. I hadn't slept in I don't know, three days or something ridiculous like that. Anyway, I blocked a shot on goal but landed pretty hard, bumping my head. No big deal normally. But when I stood up the world turned upside down then went black. I woke up a day later in the hospital, tubes in my arms, my mom worried sick, my dad pissed. My parents made me quit the flower shop for a few months until my grades were ok, then I was able to go back part-time."

"What about University?"

"Never made it. I was accepted, but I decided to work fulltime at the flower shop after the owner died, leaving his wife to run everything. Those two were like parents to me so I helped her out instead of going to school."

"I bet your parents were thrilled."

Ken shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "They got over it." Ken offered a quick smile before turning towards Duo and running a finger lightly across the back of his hand. He was done with this conversation and Wufei seemed astute enough to figure it out by his body language.

Duo inwardly cursed Wufei for what he was doing. He knew why he was doing it and one day he would be thankful his friend was looking out for him. But right now, he was annoyed. He didn't bring Ken here to 'interview' with Wufei. He wanted his best friend and boyfriend to meet and become friends.

"Are you gentlemen ready to eat?"

All three looked up at the waitress, startled. They had been so intent on each other and their own thoughts, they hadn't noticed her approach. And unbeknownst to the others, each was inwardly cursing himself for not paying better attention and letting emotions get in the way.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dinner went much better than drinks. The conversations were kept light and Duo could tell that Ken and Wufei were getting along just fine, but he wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or if it was genuine. But then Wufei offered something to Ken that surprised and thrilled Duo and it was then that he knew, with time, the two men would be good friends.

"Hidaka, please call me Wufei."

"Really Fei!"

Wufei glared at Duo but the man would not be intimidated. "Maxwell, don't cause a scene."

"Thank you Wufei. I appreciate that. And by all means, call me Ken. I would have offered it sooner, but I was honoring your use of formal names."

Wufei nodded. "You see Duo, that's how it's supposed to happen. You wait until you're given permission. And you most assuredly don't throw ridiculous nicknames around without permission. Which, I would like to point out, you have never been given."

Duo just smirked at his friend. "I'm sorry _Chang_. The last thing I'd want to do is offend you."

"Hmph."

"Ken, did you give Yohji permission to call you Kenken?"

"Kenken?"

"Yeah. My best friend has nicknamed me Kenken. And he is the only person who is allowed to call me that."

"So you actually gave him permission?" Duo saw the satisfied look on Wufei's face and he was beginning to think he was really in the wrong.

"I didn't really have a choice. It was that or something much worse which will never be uttered by another human being as long as I live." Ken took a sip of his drink and turned to Wufei. "So you see, you need to look on the bright side Wufei. It could be much, **_much_** worse."

"I never thought of that. Something to consider."

The two men clinked glasses and Duo's heart soared. His best friend and boyfriend liked each other! The threesome continued with their dinner which ended about an hour later. As they stepped out into the lobby, Wufei turned to the couple and gave them a slight bow.

"Thank you for the evening gentlemen. I shall leave you to enjoy each other's company. Ken, I'm glad I was able to meet you. I feel like I'm leaving Duo in capable hands."

"Thanks Wufei. And please, don't leave on my account. You're only going to be in town for a few days so you and Duo hang out, ok? I've got to open tomorrow so I'm going to call it a night."

"I'll walk you out. I'll meet you back at the bar _Chang_."

"Drop it _Maxwell_."

Wufei couldn't stop the smile at the sight of his best friend walking out with his arm around his boyfriend's waist, looking back sticking his tongue out. _He looks so happy_.

Once outside, Duo pulled Ken to him as he leaned against the building. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Go spend time with Wufei. He's your best friend."

"Thank you for tonight. It meant a lot to me."

Ken leaned his whole body against Duo and kissed the man deeply. "Don't thank me. I want to meet your friends. And I think Wufei is great."

"I can tell he likes you too. There are people that have known him for years and still have to call him Chang."

"Apparently you're now one of them."

"Shut up. I'll make him crack. He was just showing off in front of you."

"Whatever you say. Now let me go and you go back to Wufei. I'll see you in a few days."

Duo pushed off the wall and spun, pinning Ken between himself and the stone exterior. He crushed Ken's lips with is own, eventually softening the kiss, until he was just placing light butterfly kisses on Ken's slightly swollen lips.

"So, is it easier to say goodbye when I'm not sitting on my motorcycle?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Ken gave Duo one last lingering kiss as he slid from his confines against the wall and slowly backed away, eventually breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Duo."

"Goodnight Ken."

Duo walked back in and found Wufei sitting at the bar with drinks already sitting there for the both of them. Neither one said anything for awhile. They just sat there and drank, lost in their own thoughts, watching the other on the sly.

"You love him, don't you?"

Duo just sat there, staring at his drink. He'd been asking himself that question lately but hadn't answered himself for fear of the answer. Leave it to Wufei to force him to face the truth. He chuckled and looked over at the dark-haired man who was waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Yeah. I really love him 'Fei."

Wufei raised his glass and he and Duo toasted the admission.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters in this story. Except little Jarrod.

**A/N:** Shounen Ai; This is a Gundam/Weiss crossover.

Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing! I'll try to keep up the good work. And thanks for accepting the Duo/Ken match up. I think they're so adorable.

**Happy Crossover**

**Chapter 5**

Duo sat on his motorcycle and watched the controlled chaos unfold within the Koneko. The large storefront window offered a nice view of the three men trying to manage the onslaught of the young girls. _What did Ken call them? Fangirls_?

He observed Yohji smiling and laughing and teasing a whole group of giggling blushing schoolgirls without breaking a sweat. The guy was good. And Duo had already been assured by Ken that the blonde's taste in women ran along a much more legal line.

The redhead, Aya, was barely controlling his annoyance at the whole situation. Duo could see his clenched jaw from the street. What could those girls possibly see in someone who was so openly annoyed at their very presence? _Are girls really that stupid_?

He shook his head as a group of girls came out of the store sighing and blushing. They stood outside looking into the store, blocking his view, clutching their flowers to their hearts.

"Do you think it's true? Could he really have a girlfriend?"

"He just can't!"

"He's the best one out of all of them!"

"He's sweet and funny and smart and---"

"—he never yells at us---"

"He's the perfect age and he's so gorgeous!"

"Ken is perfect! He just can't be taken! Who could possibly have stolen our Ken's heart?"

Duo just couldn't resist.

"Excuse me ladies. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. What makes you think this young man has a girlfriend?"

They all looked at each other before approaching the man on the motorcycle, but once the decision was made, they came at him full force.

"Yohji said so!"

"He said Ken should stop daydreaming about a certain set of purple eyes--"

"---and apparently this girl has long beautiful hair that she keeps in a braid. What's the big deal about a braid anyway?"

Duo couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed at the desperate and indignant girls before him. "Ladies, if all this person has going for them is purple eyes and long hair, I think you can calm down. It takes more than that to win a man's heart. Trust me."

All three faces suddenly lit up and they thanked him profusely before they ran off, happy in their school girl world once again. Duo was going to go inside and surprise Ken, but after seeing the display of fangirl angst over the possibility of one of their guys being attached, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea. He didn't want to cause Ken any trouble.

Then again…..

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo walked into the Koneko and caught Yohji's eyes, asking his silent question and the lanky blonde pointed to the back door. He noticed Aya only paid him a quick glance before turning his back and resuming work. Duo went back into the storeroom and found the object of his affection stacking bags of soil in the corner. He just stood there and admired the sight of Ken, bare arms straining with the task, a slight sweat visible on his tan skin. After about seven bags, Ken stopped to straighten his back and wipe his brow.

"Don't stop now, my fantasy is just beginning."

The brunette florist yelped and turned to see Duo leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirk in place.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the show."

Ken walked over to Duo and stopped a little short, not wanting to get the other man dirty and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. But Duo grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, devouring the soft lips he'd been craving all day.

"I've missed you."

"That's good to hear."

"What time do you get off work?"

"Technically I'm done. I was just trying to get a jump on tomorrow."

"Well then I'd suggest you come with me right away."

"Wha--?"

Duo grabbed Ken's wrist, pulled him out into the store, and winked at Yohji as they passed by on their way out the front door, all the while Ken protesting in vain.

"Get on." Duo shoved the helmet at Ken and got on his motorcycle, helmet in place.

"No, wait. I'm filthy and---"

Duo flipped up his visor and fixed his purple eyes on the brunette, his voice leaving no room for arguments. "Get on the bike now."

He started the motorcycle and Ken quickly donned the helmet and hopped on the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Good clean fun**

It took about twenty minutes to reach their destination. Duo hung his helmet and grabbed Ken's wrist. "Let's go."

"No." Ken pulled his wrist free and remained next to the motorcycle. "Tell me where we are and what the hell has gotten into you."

"We're at my place." He closed the distance between them and leaned in, whispering into Ken's ear. "And you're what has gotten into me Ken. So I'm going to take you inside…" Duo let his tongue lick the curve of the brunette's ear, his hands holding the other man's hips. "….strip you….wash the dirt and sweat from your body….." His mouth was now playing along Ken's neck, licking and nipping, sending shudders through both their bodies. "Then I'm going to wrap you in a warm, fluffy towel and dry you off." Duo's hands slid from Ken's hips to his ass, roughly slamming their lower bodies together. "Finally, I'm going to lay you down on the bed and fuck you like I've wanted to do since that night in the parking lot. Is that ok with you….**_Hidaka_**?"

Ken's eyes had closed and he stood there, paralyzed by the pleasure coursing through him. He'd thought of bedding Duo so many times but he never pictured it happening like this. They'd been taking it slow, a little scared of the immediate passion they felt for each other. Ken especially, since he didn't want a repeat of Aya. Although he already knew Duo was nothing like the closed off redhead.

Now, strong hands held his hips and he reveled in the sensation of Duo's lips on his skin and he quietly moaned. Duo was explaining his plans for the brunette and when they slammed together, Ken gasped and his eyes flew open, faced with lust-filled purple gems. Ken tried to answer the man, barely choking out,

"Yes."

Suddenly he felt himself being yanked by the waist of his pants and he followed Duo up the stairs to his apartment where the man made good on all his promises.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken and Duo were collapsed in a sweaty heap for the third time that day. Finally consummating their relationship and giving into the intense desire they felt for each other did not squelch their passion. Instead, it seemed to make it stronger.

"Can I tell you something without freaking you out?"

Ken smiled as he continued to wrap a lock of chestnut hair around his finger. "You can tell me anything Duo."

Duo stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I want you to know that what I'm about to say is not a result of today. And if you don't believe me you can ask 'Fei."

"Duo, I have no reason not to believe you. Just tell me."

The two lovers lay there for a few silent moments until Duo finally spoke up.

"I love you Ken."

Ken's finger froze mid-twirl. He slowly lifted himself up, leaning on his hand and looked down at the nervous man beside him. His eyes roamed over the shiny hair, the big purple eyes, the broad chest and smooth skin. He reached out and brought Duo's hand up to his lips and kissed his palm before placing it against his cheek.

"I'm glad you finally told me." Ken leaned down and stretched his body over Duo's, kissing him tenderly, then whispering against his lips, "I love you too."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A shot rings out in the night**

Yohji wandered around the cafeteria, not really hungry, just wanting a change of scenery. He hated hospitals. But he wasn't about to leave until Ken woke up, so he'd been wandering the hallways until he found this place. Suddenly his phone vibrated at his hip and he looked down at the number. He didn't recognize it, but something told him to pick it up. If nothing else, it would be another distraction.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yohji, it's Duo."

"Oh…hey Duo."

"I hate to bother you but do you know where Ken is? He was supposed to meet me over an hour ago and I can't reach him on his cell."

"Well, actually…." He sighed and slumped down in one of the hard plastic cafeteria chairs. "Duo….Ken's in the hospital. He's going to be fine but he's sleeping right now. I'm sorry I didn't think to check his cell phone and call you, but things have been a little crazy….He….he was shot….calm down, calm down. I know, but the doctor said he's going to be fine…..he…there was a robbery. I spoke to the cops and their guess is Ken must have heard a noise and went to check it out. He must have startled the robber and that's when he got shot….no, all of us were out. Ken was home alone…..Yeah, we're at Sacred Heart Memorial Hospital. He's in room 314. We'll see you soon."

Yohji flipped the phone shut and quickly made his way back to Ken's room so they could get their story straight. They would have to hope that one of them could get to Ken and explain before he woke up and faced Duo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The room was quiet, with Yohji sitting in the corner reading a magazine. Duo heard Yohji say something, but he didn't respond. His attention was focused on the man lying in the bed.

He was asleep and looked peaceful, no signs that he was in pain. But he looked pale. And there was a small bandage on his forehead, almost hidden by his bangs. Duo brushed the locks aside and ran his fingertips over the course gauze.

Duo finally looked over at Yohji and the tall blonde just gave him a small smile.

"He's going to be fine. The operation went smoothly and his vitals are strong. The doctor was here about ten minutes ago and hey, wait a minute….How fast did you drive to get here?"

Duo pulled up a chair to Ken's bedside and sat down, leaning on the edge of the bed and caressing the brunette's hand. "Fast enough I guess."

Yohji threw his magazine to the floor and stood up, glaring at Duo from the other side of the bed.

"Look. I realize you're upset about Ken. We all are. But don't be stupid! What if something had happened to you? What if you crashed and were hurt? Or worse considering how fast you were going? The bullet didn't kill him, but losing you would Duo. Understand?"

"Yeah."

Duo brought the hand up to his lips and he felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He'd seen enough wounded people in his lifetime that this shouldn't be a big deal. He knew Ken would be ok. Hell, he'd been injured worse and he was just fine. Duo was very well aware of how much punishment and damage the human body could take.

What had him so upset was the mere possibility of losing Ken. For that brief moment his heart had stopped and he couldn't breathe. _I can't lose him. I've become arrogant and comfortable with our life. I forgot how fragile and fleeting life really is_.

Duo still held Ken's hand, but he turned his attention to Yohji. "Where are Aya and Omi?"

"They went back to the Koneko."

"Was there a lot of damage? How much money did you lose?"

Yohji shrugged, picked up his magazine and sat back down. "No real damage. I don't know how much money is missing. Couldn't be too much though. We took the day's deposit to the bank already."

Duo only nodded and looked back at Ken. "I'm not leaving until Ken tells me to so if you need to go home for anything, it's ok."

"I'd like to stick around until he wakes up if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Yohji and Duo sat in Ken's room talking until late in the evening. The nurses found every excuse possible to visit Ken's room to flirt with Yohji. It proved entertaining for Duo and Yohji got a date. Duo sat there, leaning over, his head resting on his arms which were on the edge of the bed. Yohji had tried to convince him to go lay on the portable cot but he didn't want to lose contact with Ken. He wanted Ken to know he was there.

The last things Duo was aware of as he drifted off to sleep were Yohji whispering to a giggling nurse and hearing the words 'they're both stubborn and in love'.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken heard voices around him and he was trying to clear the fog from his mind and speak to the voices. They were hushed, but he recognized Yohji and Aya's voices. _What were they saying? Shot? Who was shot? Wait. Aya….he doesn't see the guy in the trench coat getting up…Aya! Lookout_! Ken's mind rang with the loud bang and then all was black again.

_Duo._ _I was supposed to meet him, wasn't I? He's going to be worried when I don't show up. I should call him and tell him I won't be able to make it tonight_.

Ken was aware of a dull pain in his side which quickly grew into an intense pain. He groaned and fought to open his leaden eyelids. At first he didn't think he'd opened his eyes but after awhile he focused and realized he was just in a dark room.

He lay there a few minutes, getting his mind clear of the drug-induced fog and taking a silent inventory of himself. He wiggled his toes, took a deep breath, and wiggled his fingers…. _Huh? What did I just touch_?

Ken slowly looked to his right and saw a head of dark hair lying next to him. He couldn't help the small smile as he gently pulled his hand away from under his lover and reached out to stroke the chestnut hair.

The sleeping man stirred and he lifted his head, blinking away the sleep. When he saw Ken looking back at him, his face lost its sleepiness. "You're awake."

"So are you."

"Shut up baka." Duo moved his chair closer and gently kissed Ken. "How do you feel?"

"My side really hurts. And I still feel really tired."

"So go back to sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up."

"We?"

Duo nodded over to Ken's left and he looked to see Yohji sprawled out on a cot.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Well I'm assuming Yohji got here as soon as the police contacted him. I didn't--"

"Police?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure who called them. Probably one of the neighbors who heard the gunshot." Duo saw the confused look on Ken's face and he wondered if the bump on his head caused more damage than originally anticipated.

"What do you remember Ken?"

Ken frowned as he searched his memory for the events that landed him in the hospital. They were on a mission and fell into an ambush of some sort. Aya didn't see the guy getting up and pulling his gun. He yelled, but the redhead didn't hear him. He ran to push Aya out of the way and….BANG! He remembered Aya's face hovering over him and Yohji was yelling.

_Damn it! What am I supposed to tell him? He's obviously been fed some story. But what could it be? Think. What believable story would Yohji come up with? Think. The stories on the news….people get shot all the time…._

"Th-there was this guy…."

"The robber."

_Robber, huh? Good one Yohji_. "Yeah."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"No, I'm sorry. It was…it was too dark." _Please let it have been dark in Yohji's world_. "And…and it happened so fast." _Not a lie actually_. "What did Yohji say? Who brought me here? What happened afterwards?" _Tell me a story Duo_.

"Yohji guessed that you heard a noise in the Koneko and went to investigate. You probably surprised the thief and that's why he shot you."

Ken furrowed his brow, now knowing the part he was to play. "Glass. I heard glass breaking. I thought it was Momoe's cat. How much did the robber get away with?"

"Don't know. Aya and Omi went back to the Koneko before I got here to take care of everything, but they haven't called Yohji back yet."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since around one yesterday afternoon. I called Yohji looking for you when you didn't show up."

_So I was in the hospital for almost twelve hours before Duo found out. And if he showed up yesterday_….. "What time is it?"

"It's about 2:30a.m. on Sunday." Duo caressed Ken's cheek and his eyes followed the small gesture. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Ok. But you don't have to stay. Go home and sleep in your bed. Get something to eat."

"No. I'm not leaving you here."

Ken was startled at the force behind Duo's words. But he saw the dark eyes wavering and he understood. The voice was a brave front. Ken reached out and cupped Duo's face, gently pulling him closer as he whispered in the dark.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm so sorry I scared you Duo."

Ken kissed the soft and now trembling lips. Just as he began to pull away, Duo pressed the kiss a little more as a muffled whimper escaped his lips. Ken tasted the salty tears and he tried to sooth Duo with soft kisses all over his face, including his damp eyes.

"It's ok. Shhhh. Please don't cry. Duo, please…"

"I know I'm being stupid. But when Yohji told me you had been shot….my heart stopped." He pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes, knowing he sounded crazy and possessive but he didn't care. "I love you Ken. I couldn't bear losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Ken wiped away the last traces of tears and smiled. "And if you're not going to go home to rest…" Ken grimaced as he moved over enough for Duo to climb into the bed, ignoring the glare from his lover. "Then climb in." Duo took off his shoes and carefully climbed into the cozy bed, wrapping his arms around Ken as they hugged each other close and fell back to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken lay there, wondering how he was going to continue his relationship with Duo while lying about his life. He knew very well the tragic ending that could befall his and Duo's relationship. He'd seen enough during his years with Weiss to know the reality of the situation. Assassins were not meant to have happy, loving relationships. Someone always got hurt. The lover would condemn the assassin and forsake them, damning them to hell, not knowing they were already living there. Or the lover was accepting and supportive and later would get hurt, or worse, as a result of the assassin's job.

But as he buried his face in the soft chestnut hair and inhaled the wonderful fragrance that was Duo, he wondered if he was strong enough to let Duo go. He was selfish, plain and simple. _Can I really place him in danger though_? Ken stroked Duo's hair and the soft sigh that escaped the man's lips caused his chest to tighten. _No. I love you too much Duo. The first sign that my life will cause you harm, I will….I will…._

Ken hugged Duo as hard as he could, the pain from the bullet wound not a factor, as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

_I will leave you Duo. _

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing when it comes to the Weiss boys or the Gundam pilots. It was just my idea to introduce them in this manner.

**A/N**: Shounen Ai (duh!)

**To QueenNarca**: I just wanted to give you a special thank you for your enthusiasm and praise. Thanks! It does my writer's heart good.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 6**

**One month later**

Ken groaned as he looked at the clock. "Shit. I have to go." He began to untangle himself from his lover but wasn't having much success as the other man was making it exceeding difficult to get up. "C'mon, don't make this any harder than it already is Duo. Let me go. I have to open tomorrow."

"So stay and leave early tomorrow."

"I can't. I don't have any clean stuff here. When I come over Wednesday I'll bring a new bag and that should get me through a week or so." Ken finally freed himself from his lover's clutches and began cleaning off the coffee table.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get it." Duo got up from the sofa and took the rest of the dishes in the kitchen where he found Ken already washing. "Leave them, I'll do it." He turned off the water and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, nuzzling his neck.

"I don't want to leave you with the dishes. It's my mess too." Ken gave into the gentle snuggling and pulled Duo tight against him, his face buried in the soft chestnut hair he loved so much.

"You said you'd bring a new bag on Wednesday. Does that mean I won't see you until then?"

"Well…I open Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and I don't get off 'til five and by the time I get here, I'll only have a few hours before I have to leave again so I get home at a decent hour to get some sleep." _Or go on a mission….._ Ken inwardly cringed at the thought. It was becoming harder and harder to lie to Duo. Thankfully, their missions had been few and far between the past couple months. "But Thursday I'm off and Friday I don't have to be in until one."

"I hate this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ken gave Duo a tender kiss, then pulled out of the embrace and headed for the living room. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" He grabbed his coat and keys and was just about to slip on his shoes when Duo's voice caused him to drop his shoe.

"Move in with me." Ken slowly turned around to face his lover, his shock evident. Duo smiled and walked up to the brunette, "You running back and forth is stupid. Just move in with me." He leaned in and kissed Ken, his lips lingering even after the kiss had been broken. "I love you Ken. I want to fall asleep with you every night."

"I….I don't know." Ken took a step back and hung his head. "I'll have to think about it."

Duo didn't say anything. It wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for. He just watched as Ken put his shoes on, shrugged his jacket on and finally turned to face him. Duo winced when he saw the fear in his lover's eyes. _I've pushed him too far. He's not looking for that level of commitment. Oh shit. Did I just ruin everything_?

Ken saw how upset Duo was and he silently cursed himself for being so stupid. "Hey, don't…." He reached out and hugged Duo to him. "You just caught me by surprise is all." He pulled the man back to look into those purple eyes that still held a hint of sadness to them, and he hated himself for making Duo feel that way. He brushed back some chestnut locks and smiled. "Obviously you've been thinking about this more than I have. Just give me a little time to catch up with you, ok?"

Duo nodded and looked away as he took a deep breath. Ken turned his face to him again, his voice and face very serious.

"Hey, look at me. I love you, and I want to be with you. I just need to figure out how this would work. So don't be sad. I don't want the last image of you for the next three days to be this sad face." Ken kissed Duo deeply and when he looked at his lover again, purple eyes were smiling at him. "That's better."

Ken gave Duo one more kiss goodbye before leaving for the Koneko. As he drove home, his mind was in chaos over Duo. _I love him so much and I wish I could just say yes and move in with him but it's just not that easy_. In his frustration, he picked up speed as he raced along the highway. _I have to live at the Koneko because of Weiss. And I can't leave Weiss and I can't tell Duo about Weiss, so…what the fuck am I going to do_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Is There Another Way to Live?**

"Hey Coach! Wait up!"

Ken turned to see four of his players running up to him as he threw the equipment bags in the storage shed. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Here!"

Ken took the paper that was shoved into his face and began to read it while trying to pay attention to the boys in front of him.

"I was in the head master's office yesterday--"

He lowered the paper and glared at the boy, his tone that of a stern father. "And what were you doing in the head master's office?"

Cheeks became blood red as the boy faltered and tried to avoid answering. "Oh, well, it wasn't anything important."

One of the boys shoved the embarrassed teammate aside and stepped into Ken's line of sight. "Coach, just listen. We all go to Hotohori Academy and we found out they're hiring a new soccer coach."

"Yeah, we thought you should take the job! Our coach sucks and if you were coaching we'd win the championship for sure."

"Yeah!"

Ken smiled at his enthusiastic players. It warmed his heart that they wanted him to coach their school team and honestly, if his life afforded him the freedom, he'd love to take the job. But he already had a job. He was a florist by day and assassin by night.

"Guys, I already have a job."

"So quit!"

"You'd rather play with flowers than coach our team?"

"I can't just quit Mitsume. Of course I'd rather play with you guys, but people depend on me to do my job. I'm sorry. I really am. But thanks for thinking of me. It's nice to know I'm wanted." He saw the dejected looks and he felt bad, but there was no way he could possibly even entertain the idea of changing jobs. "Alright guys, stop pouting. Your parents are waiting for you. I'll see you on Saturday."

For the rest of the evening, Ken's thoughts were preoccupied with what to do with his life. Duo had asked him to move in a week ago and he still hadn't given him an answer. He was grateful that Duo wasn't being pushy about it. And now, his players were unknowingly tormenting him by begging him to come coach their school's soccer team. A dream job for Ken if ever there was one.

Ken spent the rest of the evening in his room, trying to figure out how to manage everything going on in his life_. I know I love Duo and I want to be with him. But will Persia let me go? By asking will I be placing Duo in danger_? _And what will happen if I am allowed to leave? Will I be forbidden contact with Yohji and the others? Could I sacrifice my friends for Duo_?

As Ken lay contemplating his life's path he knew he had three loves in his life. Duo, Yohji and soccer. And if he could keep all three in his life, he would be happy. Very happy. He sighed as he rolled over and stared at the small expanse that was his room. A few pictures on the wall, a lamp, a laptop, a closet full of clothes and soccer equipment, and a locked trunk full of stuff he wished to either protect or hide. That was the extent of his possessions. He didn't own the bed, dresser or desk. And it had never bothered him until now.

This had been his home for so long, but now it just felt like a room. A temporary hideaway. He tried to spend most of his time over Duo's now. He kept a stash of clothes there and Duo had stocked all his preferred toiletries in the bathroom that was now 'theirs'. He cooked and ate dinner there a lot. The neighbors knew him. A smile suddenly appeared on the brunette's face. His home truly was with Duo now.

"I guess it's decided then."

Ken got up and went over to the garbage can and retrieved a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and stared at the notice. _Hotohori Academy, huh_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken's stomach was in knots. He'd faced so much danger in his life but he couldn't remember being this nervous in a really long time. _This is it. This is my chance at a normal, happy life_. He looked up at the illuminated circles as he rode the elevator to the top floor. He'd cleared one obstacle already. He'd gotten the job at Hotohori Academy yesterday. It killed him not to be able to tell anyone. Especially Yohji. A high-pitched ding alerted Ken that he had reached his destination.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the empty reception area. There was no sign of Persia or Manx. _Am I early?_ Persia had agreed to meet him at this ungodly hour so they could discuss 'something important' was all Ken would say. But he knew Persia wasn't a stupid man, and probably figured things out for himself already.

Suddenly a side door opened and Manx stepped out looking very serious. "Come in Ken."

Ken just nodded and walked into the spacious office several feet and stopped. He heard the door close behind him, but his attention was completely focused on the man sitting behind the desk.

"Have a seat Ken."

"A-actually, I'd like to stand if that's ok."

"Sure. So what brings you to my office today?"

Ken stole a quick glance at the silent redhead in the corner. She was watching him with cold eyes, her face not showing a single emotion. _Are all redheads like that_? He looked back at the older man whose brown eyes were fixed on him.

"Sir….I'd like to leave Weiss."

A heavy sigh escaped the older man as he sat back and turned his chair to look out onto the city which was still covered in darkness. Dawn was still an hour or so away. He had been warned by Manx that this was coming. The young assassin had found himself a boyfriend and things seemed to be getting very serious between them. This led to one of two things: the assassin backed off the relationship to keep from hurting their loved one and not wanting to risk their secret life being exposed, or the assassin tried to quit. And very rarely was an assassin able to completely escape the life.

"May I ask your reasons for wanting to leave?"

"I've…found someone. He's asked me to move in with him and….I want to, but I won't be able to have a life with him and still fulfill my obligation to you at the same time. Something has to give. So I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I'm sorry….but I choose him."

"It sounds like you've made your decision no matter what I say Ken. What will you do if I refuse your request?"

Ken clenched his fists and closed his eyes, calming himself. Getting angry wasn't going to solve this problem.

"I'd be lying if I told you I hadn't thought of ways around your blessing. But honestly…..I don't know."

The room remained silent for several agonizing minutes and Ken was beginning to wonder if he'd missed some subtle hint in Persia's words that dismissed him or something, but finally the older man turned back to face him. Another heavy sigh floated through the room and Ken realized how tired the man really looked.

"You're a fine young man Ken and I hate to see you leave. But…." A small knowing smile appeared on his face and his voice became just slightly softer, "I understand and respect your wishes. If you wish to leave Weiss, I will not stop you."

"Persia!"

The older man's smile disappeared at the woman's outburst and he raised his hand for silence.

"However. I cannot allow you to continue working at the Koneko. It's a risk for you and us that I'm not willing to take. And I know you are very close to your teammates so I will not forbid you contact with them. But any other agents you know will be instructed that you no longer exist."

Ken could only nod his head in agreement and fix his eyes on the floor. He'd hoped….he'd prayed….that Persia would grant his request without much trouble. But to actually get his wish….

He had been so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the older man getting up and walking over to him until he saw two black shoes invade his line of sight. His head shot up to see the silver haired Persia smiling at him. Ken imagined that if his father were still alive, that he'd smile at him just like that. It was full of pride and affection.

"Good luck Ken."

And with that Ken found himself in the older man's embrace. He hugged him back feeling a tightness in his chest.

"Thank you Persia. Thank you so much."

"Just be happy son."

Ken squeezed the man a little tighter before letting go and backing up a few steps his hand on the door knob.

"I, uh, better get going." He took a deep, calming breath. "I'm opening this morning."

Ken smiled at the older man before letting himself out. Once he was in the elevator, he let everything out. His body couldn't take it anymore and he let out a roar of joy and triumph as he jumped in the air. And then he couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Even as he drove down the highway closing in on 80 mph, he still couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Persia chuckled as he watched the security camera footage of the young man in the elevator. "God bless Ken. I hope that young man of yours knows how special you really are."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

BANG BANG BANG!

Duo opened one eye and looked at the clock and groaned. Then he closed his eye again, rolled over, and pulled the covers over his head.

BANG BANG BANG!

_What the fuck! Who is pounding on my door at this hour? I'll kill them_! Duo silently cursed the person on the other side of the door as he pulled his robe on and rubbed his eyes. He looked through the peephole and couldn't believe who he saw. He opened the door, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Ken? Wh--?"

The elated brunette threw himself at the confused and sleepy man, peppering his face and neck with kisses as he kicked the door shut. Ken guided Duo back towards the sofa and the two collapsed with Ken burying the still confused, but responsive man.

Duo knew that whatever had prompted his lover's early surprise visit was a good thing by the attention he was receiving. He couldn't help but laugh as the brunette tickled his ear with his warm breath. He finally managed to push his enthusiastic lover back a few inches and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes.

"Ken. What has gotten into you? What are you doing here so early?"

"I just couldn't wait any longer to come home to you."

It didn't take long for Duo to understand what Ken was saying. He had been worried that he'd scared his lover off by asking him to move in with him. It had been two weeks since Ken said he had to think about it and they hadn't seen each other much during that time. Duo could understand if he was a little nervous. Moving in together was a big deal. But it felt so right and made sense and now he was going to be able to fall asleep next to this man every night.

"Welcome home Hidaka."

Duo pulled Ken down to him, kissing him deeply as greedy hands worked the leather jacket off, and then pulled at his shirt trying to get to the warm skin underneath.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo frowned and grumbled as the warmth was pulled away from him.

"Where are you going? Get back here."

He pulled his robe closed to preserve his body heat.

"I can't. I have to go to work." Duo opened his eyes and appreciated the view of Ken looking for his clothes that were scattered about the living room. He looked up and flashed the sleepy man a smile. "I should be home by six, ok?"

Duo smiled at the simple statement that meant so much to him. Ken would be home by six. Would that be ok? "More than ok."

"See you soon." Ken kissed Duo goodbye as he laid a blanket on the shivering man.

Duo listened for the telltale roar of Ken's motorcycle and snuggled down into the sofa. _Take that Fate_.

Flashback

It had been one week since he'd been let out of the hospital and for what seemed like the hundredth time, he and Heero were having the same debate. Four weeks ago Duo had been caught in an explosion and suffered serious injuries when he took shrapnel to his head and body. He had eventually recovered from the injuries, but the doctors told him that he could no longer work in Special Forces. As a result of the head injury, Duo was suffering from sudden and debilitating headaches. He was being given a discharge from the military and thought it would be nice to go tour the world for a few months before retuning to find a job. He'd gotten permission for Heero to go with him but his lover was showing no enthusiasm for him or the trip.

"I don't see why you're leaving Duo. Stay here and find a job. There are plenty of contracted jobs to the military."

"Heero….I'm coming back in a few months. All I'm asking is that you take a few steps back from being the perfect soldier and come with me." Honestly, Duo didn't know if he was coming back. But he just knew that if he could get Heero away from the military life, even for a few months, he could convince him to stay with him wherever they were in the world.

"I don't want to take a break. I like my life. I was destined to be a soldier."

"Don't you want more Heero?"

"We were not meant to have a normal life Duo. Fate has chosen a different path for us. We're warriors, not normal men. We're not destined for wives, families….the house with the white picket fence."

"I'm not a warrior anymore Heero, remember?" Duo pointed to his own head for emphasis. "I don't want this kind of life anymore. I want someone to love, to share my life with, to come home to." He reached out for the other man's hand but it was pulled away. "Heero…"

"It's not meant to be Duo, I'm sorry." Hard blue eyes glared at him and Duo's heart sank just a little more. "You are the God of Death. That is the path Fate has chosen for you. Accept it."

"Bullshit!" Duo grabbed Heero's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. "I make my own choices, choose my own path. You can too. Stop doing this Heero. Come with me, we can be happy, I know we can." Heero averted his gaze from the desperate purple eyes that were mere inches from his. "Look at me damn it!" He used one hand to forcefully turn Heero's face to his. "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

Duo's heart stopped. _This can't be happening_. He let his hands fall to his sides as he staggered back a few steps. _He didn't mean it…he loves me…Heero_…. He stared, crushed, at the young man that he'd given his heart to so many years ago. They'd been friends, comrades, and lovers. And now, the most important person in his life was telling him that he wasn't enough.

Duo was about to say something when the alarm went off. He blinked back the tears and took a deep breath to compose himself before the onslaught of personnel invaded the hallway, rushing to their assignments. He looked up to see Heero just watching him with those damnable blue eyes that reminded him of a perfect blue sky on a clear summer day.

Suddenly there were people everywhere, but the two figures remained still, life seemingly moving on around them. A voice rang out among the chaos.

"Heero! Move your ass!"

The young man slowly started moving towards him and Duo held his breath. Heero wouldn't look at him, but as he passed, Duo heard soft words tickle his ear.

"I'm sorry Duo."

And with that, his love was gone. Heero's plane was shot down during that mission. It took them two months before they found his body in a mass grave in a nearby village. That had been the lowest point in Duo's life. He fell into a deep depression aided by heavy drinking for almost six months where he alienated friends, eventually lost his job, and cut off his long braid.

It was Wufei that saved him. He'd found out about Duo through Trowa and Quatre who had been trying to save their friend from the day Heero left. Wufei had just finished negotiating a book deal and stopped by to see Duo only to find the man passed out in the hallway in front of his apartment.

After he nursed the man out of his drunken stupor, the martial arts expert turned author proceeded to beat his friend unconscious. Duo fought back, but he was out of shape and didn't stand a chance against the man.

Two days later Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa all had dinner together, and sitting there with his friends getting teased about his bruises while being hugged at the same time, he realized he would be ok. Yes, he had loved Heero and had his heart broken. But he meant what he told Heero that day. He wanted someone to love and share his life with and his friends had helped him see that it was possible. But he had to live his life before he could share it with anyone.

Wufei stayed with Duo for two months helping him get his life back in order. That included a new job and a new apartment in a new city, along with getting back in shape, all compliments of the martial arts expert.

"I'm happy to see you have found yourself again Duo."

"Thanks to you 'Fei."

The two men hugged goodbye and Wufei tugged on the beginnings of Duo's new braid. "I'll always be here for you my friend, don't ever forget that."

"I won't." They broke the embrace and Duo rubbed his temple, "I wouldn't want to get my ass kicked again."

Wufei's debut novel was about a man who tried to commit suicide after his wife was murdered, only to be rescued by his childhood friends.

End Flashback

Duo smiled as he fell back to sleep, dreaming of sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile that would be there for him everyday.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey guys!" Ken bound into the kitchen for breakfast, smiling and a little flushed. He had raced back to the Koneko after leaving Duo to shower before starting work. With the exception of the half hour or so he lay in Duo's arms that morning, he had been running on overdrive since 2am.

"Good morning Ken."

"Morning Kenken." Suspicious green eyes followed the brunette as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the breakfast table. "Where have you been this early in the morning?"

Ken smiled at his way too observant friend. He saw Omi and Aya now waiting for an answer to Yohji's question as well. "Well, um, actually, I do have something to tell you guys." He looked around at his three friends and his stomach lurched. _What if they get mad at me for leaving the team_?

Yohji saw the hesitation in Ken's eyes and knew his friend needed some coaxing. "Just say it Kenken. With the exception of the chibi we're all men here."

"Hey!"

"Face it, you're a sweet, adorable twenty year old virgin."

"Yohji!" Ken and Omi reprimanded the chuckling blonde in unison.

Aya's irritated voice cut short Yohji's fun. "Would you all shut up and let Ken say what he has to say?"

"Well, um, it's good news." He looked around again, his smile back in place even if his stomach was threatening to revolt. He concentrated on the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "I met with Persia this morning. I'm leaving Weiss and moving in with Duo."

Ken didn't have the courage to look up. He waited, his trained ears listening for the slightest sound uttered, a shift in position, anything to give him a clue as to what was about to come his way. Yohji knew things were getting serious with Duo, but he wasn't sure if he considered the possibility of him leaving Weiss.

Ken knew they sat there for at least two minutes with no one saying anything. Finally, it was his best friend that came to the rescue.

"Good for you Kenken."

Ken turned grateful eyes to his friend but before he could get out any words of thanks, he was grabbed by Omi in a hug so tight he was having trouble breathing.

"Ken this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you! And Duo!"

"Th-thanks Omi….(cough)…uh, could you let up a little please? I like breathing."

"Oh sorry!"

"So how long has this been in the works?"

"He asked me two weeks ago. I've been thinking about what it would mean for me, him, and you guys. Persia was really great about everything."

Yohji sat back in his seat, a smile on his face, hiding the turmoil within. He desperately wanted a cigarette and a stiff drink. "Is that where you were this morning?"

"Yeah."

The blonde was truly happy for his best friend, but there was a very important, possibly disastrous question that needed asking. "What were your release?"

Ken saw the fear in Yohji's eyes. He put his hand over his best friend's, reassuring him. "I will not lose you guys. I can't work here and any other agents are being instructed that I no longer exist."

Yohji visibly relaxed and Omi immediately pounced on Ken again.

"When do you move? Oh! Where are you moving to? He better not live far away. And what about a job? What are you going to do for money?"

"Or is Duo going to be your Sugar Daddy?"

Ken shot Yohji a look but the blonde only smirked in return as he sipped his coffee. Ken turned his attention back to Omi as the youngest member of Weiss waited with bated breath for Ken's answers. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I got a job as the varsity soccer coach at Hotohori Academy yesterday, so the job thing is taken care of. And I'll be moving within a week and no, it's not far away. It's about fifteen minutes from here."

"But Ken, you speed."

He ruffled the sandy blonde hair. "You're right. Make it twenty-five."

The three friends' laughter filled the kitchen until the screech of a chair interrupted them as Aya left the room.

"Aya, wait!"

Ken got up to follow the redhead but Yohji grabbed his wrist. "Let him go."

Ken yanked his wrist free and followed Aya into the storeroom. "Aya, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

Violet eyes fixed on him and Ken shuddered. "You got what you wanted Ken. Congratulations." He turned to walk out into the store but Ken grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What's your problem! I thought we got past this Aya?"

"Let go of my arm."

"No."

"Why do you care? You left me, and now you're leaving Weiss. Just get the hell out."

"You bastard!" Ken slammed the defiant redhead against the wall. "I'm leaving Weiss, not my friends. And you need to get a major attitude adjustment or you won't have any friends left Aya. Stop being such a dick! You are not Life's martyr. We've all suffered great losses and pain in our lives but you don't see us acting like assholes."

He shoved the man for good measure before backing away and running his fingers through his hair. "Why can't you just be my friend Aya?"

"Because it hurts." The whispered response froze Ken in his tracks. "You said I didn't love you, but you were wrong. I did. I loved you as much as I could."

Ken turned to see that Aya had sunk down to the floor and he was staring at his hands. He slowly approached the redhead, afraid of spooking him and thus stopping the confessional that was unfolding before him.

"I know….I know it wasn't enough for you and I'm sorry for that. I tried…to make you happy, to give you what you deserved." Ken was now sitting next to Aya and the redhead turned to face him, eyes pools of unshed tears. "You deserve better than what we had."

"Aya…."

Ken hugged the other man to him tightly. They didn't say anything else; they just sat there in each other's arms, a quiet understanding between friends. Nobody asked what happened between them once the foursome was back together in the flower shop, and that afternoon Aya took his lunch break and brought Ken back several boxes for packing.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The usual applies. The Weiss boys and the Gundam boys are just my play things.

**A/N**: Ok, so far so good on the whole crossover thing. But this chapter could be the true test as I bring in both groups for a little dinner party.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey. Can I ask you something about your time in the military?"

Duo shrugged and continued the task at hand. They were outside washing their motorcycles since the day proved to be warmer than expected. "I guess so."

"What kind of missions did you run in the special ops?"

Duo stopped polishing and stared straight ahead. Ken was on the other side of the bike and couldn't see him since they were both crouched down taking care of their respective bikes.

"Duo?"

He sat down with a sigh and leaned back on his hands, looking up into the sky.

"Well….I was sent on the types of missions that if I was captured, the government would do nothing to help me and would deny my very existence. I….we did the jobs that the government needed to do but couldn't openly admit to."

"I see."

That's what Ken was afraid of. He'd been sharing Duo's bed long enough to realize the man had recurring nightmares and he figured it had to do with his time in the military.

"Who….who is Heero?" Ken heard the gasp from Duo. "You were calling out his name in your sleep last night."

Ken looked up as a shadow fell over him and he saw such torment in the normally happy and warm purple eyes that it frightened him. Duo sat down across from Ken and began to play with a nearby rag.

"Heero was the first friend I made after joining the military. We went through training together and he's the reason I ended up flying jets. I followed him into the academy." Ken saw the small smile ghost Duo's lips and his suspicions were confirmed.

"You loved him."

Duo looked up and offered Ken a warm smile. "Yes. He was my best friend, and eventually my lover. Even after I stopped flying we were able to stay close. He joined special ops aerial division so we were stationed at the same base."

"So what happened?"

Duo looked away, a frown replacing his smile. His voice that had been so soft turned hard. "I wasn't enough."

Ken just waited to see if Duo was going to offer up anymore information about the man that obviously meant a great deal to him. He could sympathize with the hurt Duo was feeling. Whatever the circumstances of his relationship with Heero, he was hurt by the man. Deeply. Kase had done the same to him. But in his case, the man he loved had used him and betrayed him. He not only ruined his career, he ultimately tried to kill him to cover up his tracks. _What did I ever do to deserve that? He never answered that question as I screamed after him that day_. _He just left me there to die…_

"Ken?"

Ken was startled out of his reverie by a soft touch on his cheek. He looked up to see worried purple eyes gazing at him.

"Hey….what's going on?"

Ken silently cursed himself as he felt his face get warm. He hadn't realized he spaced out. He was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were white. He quickly let them go and shook his head a few times, a fake smile plastering itself on his face.

"Just being jealous I suppose."

Duo cocked his head to the side, a smirk in place. "Jealous."

"Yeah." Ken leaned over and spoke against the other man's lips. "Wouldn't you be if I cried out some other man's name in my sleep?"

It was Duo's turn to blush and he suddenly showed signs of panic. "It's not like that Ken. Heero is gone. He di-----"

Ken kissed Duo before he could go any further. "It's ok. I know you love me. I just wanted to know who he was. You don't have to explain anything else."

"No." Duo cupped Ken's face and searched his eyes. "I don't mind telling you anything. Whatever you want to know about me, just ask. I have no want or need to hide anything from you."

"Duo…."

Duo leaned back on his hands and studied Ken as he spoke.

"The day Heero left me….he tried to convince me to stay in the military somehow. When I refused and asked him to come with me, he told me I wasn't enough for him. That day he flew a mission and crashed. It took them two weeks to find his body."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. But that was over two years ago."

"Two years? And you still have nightmares?"

Duo chuckled, "I guess so. But I can honestly tell you that I don't recall any dreams about him."

"Last night was the first time I heard a name. Usually you just toss and turn a bit and I hold you and you calm down."

"What?"

"You have recurring nightmares. Or, I'm assuming they're nightmares."

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

Ken just shrugged. He was used to sleeping with someone who had recurring nightmares. Aya had terrible nightmares. Ken had actually been hurt a few times. He would be sound asleep and then suddenly he was taking an elbow in the face or being forcefully kicked out of the bed.

"I'm used to it. Aya…..he had really bad nightmares. Yours are nothing."

"Aya?" Realization dawned on Duo and he chuckled. "Of course. It all makes sense now."

"Huh?"

"Well, that guy really doesn't like me. It's obvious. I just wasn't sure of the reason. Now I get it."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. It never occurred to me-----"

"It's ok, really. I could have asked. So how long were you two together?"

"Um….about a year I guess. But it was more a relationship of convenience."

"You're lying." Ken's eyes went wide at the flat accusation. "There's no way that you would ever get involved with someone out of convenience."

Ken looked away and scoffed. "I suppose you're right."

"It couldn't have been that horrible of a breakup if you two still lived and worked together."

"We both knew it was coming." _And neither one of us had any other place to go_.

They both sat there in silence for awhile, wondering where the conversation was going to go from there when Ken's cell phone rang, effectively startling both men. Ken reached up onto his motorcycle and answered the phone.

"Hey Yohji…..oh, actually we have plans for tonight…..I could think of a lot of things that are more fun than that……no. You'll just have to hijack Omi or Aya…..ok, Aya then………Yohji, I'm hanging up now. Yohji….bye!"

"What was that all about?"

"Yohji wanted to know if we wanted to go to a strip club with him."

"Why would he invite us to a strip club?"

"Intelligent companionship until he can find a suitable distraction."

"Well, I guess we would be the obvious choices."

"Are you kidding me?"

Ken got up and offered Duo a hand up and the two started back to cleaning their motorcycles.

"No I'm not kidding. Think about it. Omi is too young and too adorable. He would only serve as a distraction from Yohji. And Aya…well, if he's just gay then the reason would be that he's not very talkative. Even with his friends from what I can see. And if Aya is bi, then he's the sexy brooding redhead and would once again be a distraction from Yohji. We on the other hand, are gay, in a monogamous relationship and we're good, friendly company."

Ken just stared at the smile aimed at him. "That was way too logical for my tastes."

"Call him back. Tell him we'll go. I'd like to see Yohji in action."

Ken opened his mouth and closed it, the argument dying before it could be voiced. "Ok, what the hell." He flipped open the phone and dialed Yohji.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, Duo and I have been talking about it and we'd be happy to join you tonight…..yeah, yeah. You can thank Duo when you see him. Eight o'clock, got it. We'll see you there."

Ken flipped the phone closed and tossed it in the bin of his motorcycle.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Well, I know **_who_** I'm doing. Does that count?"

Ken chuckled and threw a rag at the grinning man with the chestnut braid.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**One Big Happy**

"Oh, we're late."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing we could do. The plane was delayed. I'm sure they'll forgive us."

Trowa knew his words were not going to alleviate his spouse's anxiety. The man perpetually worried about everything and everyone but himself. Which was fine, because worrying about Quatre was Trowa's job. But once they reached their destination, Trowa knew the blonde would be just fine. He would see his friends, hug them and greet them and all his worries will have disappeared. Until he found something new to worry about. Like whether or not the company would be ok without him for a few days.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring a house warming gift!"

"I've got it covered. I took a bottle of wine from the cellar before we left." Grateful and loving eyes watched him from the passenger's seat as they pulled up to Duo's and Ken's apartment building. "Ready?"

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!"

Ken bounded to the front door, throwing it open to see a tall slender man with chestnut hair and piercing green eyes standing next to a platinum blonde man with the sweetest smile and kindest eyes Ken could imagine.

"Hello there. You must be Quatre and Trowa. Come on in." Ken stepped aside and gestured the pair in. "I'm Ken. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Ken. Sorry we're late, but there was a delay with the flight."

"Don't worry about it. We're running a little behind schedule anyway. Would either of you like a drink?"

"Don't you dare offer them a drink! They're late! Unforgivable Cat! I wait three months to have this celebration dinner so you guys could attend and you show up late."

Trowa saw Quatre's crestfallen face and was about to warn Duo about teasing the sensitive Arabian but their former teammate came up and hugged them both fiercely.

"Gezz Cat, don't go crying on me. I was just kidding! You're not even the last ones here."

"Yeah, my friends had to work late so they won't be here for another half hour."

"They all work at the same place?"

"Yeah. A flower shop."

"That's right. Duo did tell us you used to work in a flower shop. How did you fall into that profession?"

"Well I, uh…"

"Save your interrogation for after dessert please. It's better for digestion." All turned to see Wufei coming out of the kitchen, wine glasses in hand. "Besides, I've already heard the story."

He smiled at Ken and went to sit down in an oversized chair in the living room, quickly joined by the others. The group conversed freely for the next hour before the doorbell rang again.

DING DONG!

Ken stood up and answered the door, knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey guys."

Three smiling assassins walked through the door.

"Sorry we're late. We---"

"It's ok. I told Duo you guys had to work late." Ken and Yohji exchanged knowing glances. "Let me introduce you guys. This is Trowa, his spouse Quatre and Chang. Everyone, this is Aya, Yohji and Omi."

Pleasantries were exchanged, drinks were poured and dinner was served.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken was in the kitchen opening another bottle of wine when Yohji appeared behind him.

"Need a hand?"

"No, I've got it, thanks."

Yohji smiled and leaned against the counter. "They're a good bunch of guys."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about being late. We had a visit from our longtime customer with the killer legs."

Ken popped the cork on a fresh bottle and then waited for Yohji to continue. He knew the 'longtime customer with killer legs' was Manx and he was curious how they managed to get to dinner if she showed up.

"How did you get rid of her?"

"Well, that's the funny part. Aya---"

Both men started a little when Quatre came into the kitchen. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid Trowa has an insane sweet tooth and has no patience when it comes to waiting for dessert. Where would I find the dessert plates?"

"Top left cabinet."

The petite platinum blonde stretched up for the plates but was finding his reach lacking. Suddenly, he was pinned against the counter as Yohji stood behind him and reached above him for the plates. Quatre, complete with sheepish smile and flushed cheeks, accepted the stack of plates.

"Th-thanks. Yohji, right?"

"The one and only."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As soon as Ken's friends walked through the door, Wufei's attention was immediately focused on the redhead. _I am definitely going to enjoy this evening_. The pale slender man was beautiful and moved with the grace of a cat. He didn't smile when introduced. He merely nodded his head. _The quiet type, huh_?

As dinner wore on, Wufei had been unsuccessful in getting Aya to talk. His only consolation being that the man barely spoke to anyone. From what little he did say, Wufei learned that Aya was the manager of the Koneko, not surprisingly had a dry sense of humor, and was apparently a very good cook. _I love a man who can cook_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Observant green eyes took in everyone around him. Ken and Duo sat at opposite ends of the table, presiding over the celebration which brought together their closest friends. They seemed to truly be in love and Trowa couldn't be happier for his friend.

As he listened to the conversation around him, he let his attention fall to the quiet redhead. Trowa found it amusing how much he reminded him of Wufei years ago. Quiet, prideful, graceful and beautiful. And it hadn't escaped his attention that Wufei was intrigued by said redhead.

He felt a warm touch on his hand and turned to see Quatre smiling at him. Trowa entwined his fingers with Quatre's and smiled. His spouse always knew when to bring him out of his thoughts. Light laughter caught his attention and he saw the youngest of Ken's friends, Omi, with an adorable blush as Yohji and Duo chuckled. Duo loved to make Quatre blush. He liked to get reactions out of people. Yohji seemed to be the same way. _How interesting_.

"Don't listen to them Omi. There's nothing wrong with waiting."

"Oh yeah? And how long did you and Trowa wait Cat?"

There was that adorable blush again. This time it was Quatre who had the rosy tint to his cheeks. Trowa leaned in and whispered in his ear and Quatre smiled, blushing even further.

That brought his thoughts to the last of their group. Omi and Quatre. They were both the youngest of their respective groups, both seemed to be the designated worriers and they were usually the targets of the troublemakers. In Quatre's case Duo and Yohji in Omi's case.

Trowa ran through the men at the table. Wufei and Aya. Duo and Yohji. Quatre and Omi. _I guess that leaves me and Ken_. Trowa continued to observe the people around him, participating when he wanted and by the time they were done dinner, he'd come to a conclusion. He would be flattered to be compared to Ken.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya cleared his throat and stood up from the table.

"Please excuse me everyone. I have a previous appointment which I cannot miss."

"Aya?"

"I'm sorry Ken." He looked at everyone around the table. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." Aya bowed and headed for the front door.

Ken followed and caught him as he was slipping on his shoes.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I told you. I have an appointment."

Ken stepped into Aya and lowered his voice. "You're going solo?"

"Yes."

"Please don't do this. It's dangerous enough when we all go out. Why would they even let you---?"

"It's not a full blown job. I'll be fine." Aya gave Ken a small smile. "But it's nice to know you still care."

Ken smiled and reached out, giving Aya's hand a quick squeeze. "Call me."

"You're such a girl Ken."

"So I've been told."

Aya headed out the door but turned back for one last quick glance. "I'll call."

Ken waited and listened for the sound of Aya's car to fade away before returning to the table and his friends. He still didn't like the idea of Aya going off alone, but he trusted Persia not to put Aya in unnecessary danger. As he sat back down at the table he shot Yohji a look.

"Did you know he had an appointment?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you in the kitchen earlier. But he was able to stay through dessert, and that's good, right?"

"Yeah."

Ken took a sip of wine, swallowing the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that he doubted Aya's ability. It was the fact that the first thing they were taught was 'never go alone', and that's exactly what Aya was willingly doing right now. And Yohji and Omi were letting him. Why?

A little while later, Ken managed to get Yohji fairly sequestered from the rest of the group.

"Why are you letting him go alone?"

"It's not a normal mission. He'll be fine."

"Yohji…Promise me you'll go after him if he's not home when you get there. Please. I have a bad feeling about this."

Yohji laid a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder. He knew better than to argue with Ken's 'gut feelings'. "Ok. I promise."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I've heard how Ken fell into the flower business, but I'm curious about the rest of you. I mean, no insult intended, but four men running a flower shop? It's a bit unusual to say the least."

"Well, I took the job as a way to meet women. And the work is pretty easy."

"That's because you're lazy."

"Now now Kenken. Just because you never figured out a way to shirk your duties doesn't mean you should begrudge me my success by insulting me."

"Whatever."

"What about you Omi?"

"Oh, I, uh…well, I kinda…."

Ken saw Omi's cheeks color slightly and he started fidgeting with his napkin. _Out of all of us, I think he's the best actor_. Ken let a smirk show as he watched Omi's performance with admiration. "Yohji hijacked him."

"What?" A chorus rang out from around the table and Omi groaned.

"Hey, he didn't have to come back."

"Omi, what are they talking about?"

Big blue eyes looked up to the kind aqua green across from him. He liked Quatre. The man seemed so warm and friendly. You felt like you could tell him anything and it would be ok. _So it will be especially easy to lie to him….._

"Well, I was walking around town when I passed the flower shop one day. It was crowded as usual, all the local school girls were there to ogle Ken, Yohji and Aya. I stopped to watch the commotion and I overheard some girls asking Yohji all kinds of questions about flowers and their meanings. He obviously didn't know the answers….."

"You have to admit, I did a good job pretending."

"Anyway, I went up to them and offered the true meanings. The next thing I know, Yohji grabbed me and pulled me into the store where I helped people figure out which flowers were appropriate for whatever occasion they were being bought for."

"And by the end of the day, I offered him a part-time job."

"So you're kinda there for the same reason Ken started there. Part-time job."

"Yeah."

"But….you're still in school right?"

"Yes."

"So how did you come to live there as well?"

Omi hung his head and Yohji and Ken's smiles disappeared. It was Ken who spoke up in a quiet voice, his part in the assassin theater continuing. "His, uh, parents passed away so we offered him a place to stay."

"Oh, Omi, I'm so sorry." Quatre reached across the table and squeezed the young man's hand.

Omi looked up, grateful for the gesture. "Thank you. But these guys are my family too and they take good care of me."

"Here's to our family…..however we may have found them."

Wufei raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The dinner party finally came to an end around 1a.m. when Quatre fell asleep on Trowa's shoulder.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Trowa gently nudged his beloved awake and they said their goodbyes. "It was wonderful to meet you Ken."

Quatre rubbed his eyes and offered a sheepish grin. "You and Duo should come visit us when you get a chance."

"Especially now that Duo has someone. Quatre's sisters won't be all over him and he might be able to enjoy himself."

"Trowa!"

"These sound like women I need to meet."

"Yohji!"

Ken and Omi's admonishment rang out loud and clear.

"He speaks the truth and you know it Quatre. Lovely women though they may be, all of them are scamming for a husband and our boy Duo has always been one of their favorite targets."

"Wufei!"

"How many sisters do you have Quatre?"

"Twenty-nine."

"What!" Ken looked around at the varying degrees of smirking faces around him and he chuckled. "You're screwing with me, right?"

"No. I'm the only male heir in the Winner family. In my culture, men often take numerous wives so it's quite common for someone of my father's standing to have so many children."

"Wow."

"C'mon love, it's time to leave." Trowa put an arm around Quatre and led him towards the door. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight guys."

"I think we're going to head out too. It's past the chibi's bedtime."

"Shut up Yohji!"

The tall blonde ruffled his young teammate's hair while winking at the others.

"It was nice to meet you all. Hopefully we can all get together again soon. Ken, Duo, thanks for dinner and I'll be seeing you guys around. 'Night."

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Yohji."

"Goodnight Omi."

"And I shall be following them out. It was nice to see you again Ken. And thanks again for taking care of the braided baka for me."

"Hey!"

"My pleasure."

"I've not doubt." That comment earned Wufei rosy cheeks from Ken and a knowing smirk from his best friend. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"Goodnight 'Fei."

"'Night Wufei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ken! I think your phone is ringing!"

Ken looked up at the clock. _It's about that time_. He put down the dishtowel and sprinted for his phone.

"Hello?"

_It's me_

"How'd it go?"

_As expected._

"Aya….I don't like what you did tonight. Please don't do it again."

_I promise I'll stay through the dinner party next time._

"No, not that. Don't go alone. Please."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, but Ken knew the redhead was smiling. He knew the man too well. He could read his facial expressions, body language, what he said, what he didn't say, and the little noises he made.

_I'll….think about it._

Ken smiled.

_By the way….I **was **having a good time. Duo….he's nice. And I'm glad to see you happy. _

"Thanks Aya."

_Goodnight Ken._

"Goodnight Aya."

Aya hung up the phone and slipped into his bed. He was careful to do it slowly so as not to agitate the many bruises that covered his body. The mission had been easily accomplished, it was the escape that he messed up. He'd read the building plans wrong and made a bad turn. He was lucky the guards wanted him alive. Instead of killing him, they just started beating him into submission.

Aya heard a soft knock at the door and knew who it was. "Come in Yohji."

The lanky blonde's face peered around the door. "You decent?"

"Of course."

"Damn it." He heard the soft growl and it only made him smile more. "Just came to check on you before I went to bed. You need anything?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

"Did you call Kenken?"

"Yes."

"You lied, didn't you?"

"Weiss business is none of his concern anymore."

"You idiot." Yohji sat down on the side of Aya's bed and brushed back some crimson locks from the assassin's face. "Kenken doesn't care about Weiss business. He cares about **_you_**. He wanted to know _**you** _were ok. He doesn't care if you accomplished your mission. And he's going to be pissed when he finds out the truth."

Amethyst eyes studied the blonde. "Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out."

Yohji chuckled at the veiled threat. "Whatever you say fearless leader. Now get some rest. I'll open for you tomorrow." He saw the shocked eyes of the crimson-haired assassin. "What? I've been known to get up before 11a.m."

Aya chuckled, them grimaced from the pain the laughing had caused.

"Serves you right. 'Night Aya."

The aching redhead lay back in his bed and let out one more groan before closing his eyes to sleep. Heaven knows what kind of condition he would be in right now if Yohji hadn't shown up to rescue his ass. _Why did he show up anyway_? _He seemed perfectly willing to let me go earlier. It was Ken who-_-- Aya let out the slightest of chuckles. "Ken. You're such a girl." _And I love you for it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ken sighed and snuggled into his lover, his hand roaming over the warm smooth skin on Duo's chest. "I think tonight went very well."

"I agree."

"Does this make us official now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've met your fiends and they seem to like me so I guess that means you can keep me, right?"

Duo pulled back slightly and looked at his lover very seriously. "I love you. And I don't care if they hate you. I won't give you up for anybody or anything. Understand?"

Ken was a bit shocked by Duo's almost vehement declaration but he smiled and leaned in to give him a tender kiss.

"Good."

"I'm sorry Aya had to leave early. But he seems to have gotten over his hatred of me so that's good."

"He didn't hate you."

"The cold glares that said 'die' indicate otherwise."

Ken chuckled and snuggled back into his lover. "He was mad at me, not you. But we came to an understanding. We had a heart-to-heart of sorts and he was the first person to bring me some boxes for moving."

"Really?"

"So I guess it's one big love fest for us."

"My favorite kind of fest."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: you know the drill. Not mine, blah, blah, blah….

**A/N: **This is a shorter chapter because it didn't really flow with the next chapter's content so I split it up. But at least I posted both at the same time. That's a good thing, right? Anyway, enjoy!

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 8**

**A Birthday Wish**

"A little birdie told me that you have a birthday coming up."

"That little birdie wouldn't happen to be blonde would he?"

Ken smiled as he settled onto Duo, straddling his lover's hips, his fingers tracing light patterns on his stomach and around his navel. He smiled as he felt the muscles contract under his touch.

"So tell me….what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. I don't care to celebrate my birthday. The only reason I even know my real birth date and age is because of that nosey little bird."

Ken frowned at his lover. "Quatre means well. He's your friend and he cares."

"I know. But you'd think after all these years he'd get the message and leave me alone about my stupid birthday."

"Why do you not like your birthday?"

"Well my parents obviously never cared about the day I was born so why should I?"

Ken dropped himself lower, his hands resting on either side of Duo's head, face inches away, his voice a whisper. "I care. I care very much Duo. The day you were born is the most important day to me because you are the most important thing to me."

Duo craned his neck and kissed the serious man hovering above him. "Thank you Hidaka."

Ken lay down on Duo, their bodies pressed together, and he nuzzled the other man's neck, kissing and licking the warm soft flesh, slowly making his way up to an ear.

"Tell me what you want for your birthday. I'll give you anything you want. Just tell me."

Duo closed his eyes as he felt his earlobe being sucked into a warm wet mouth, teeth nipped it playfully before leaving to roam other areas of exposed flesh. He moaned and brought his hands up to hold onto Ken's hips.

"Tell me Duo. What do you want?"

The whispered demand was there again and when Duo asked the question of himself he could think of only one thing.

"I want you. Marry me."

Everything suddenly went very still. Neither man moved and Duo held his breath as he waited for Ken to process, then react to his request. He remembered how Ken reacted when he suggested they move in together so he was prepared for a shocked and slightly put off reaction.

Ken slowly pushed himself up and looked down at his lover. He searched the handsome face for answers to any of the questions furiously racing through his mind. But those purple eyes were giving him only one answer no matter the question. _Because I love you_.

Ken continued to stare, his mind racing. _What do I say? I know he's serious. He'd never joke about something like this. Do I want to marry him? I love him. I don't want to be away from him for even a day_. He reached out a slightly trembling hand and let his fingertips brush against the flushed cheek.

"Ok." A smirk broke out on the brunette's face. "Let's get married."

Before Ken could say or do anything else, he found himself thrown backwards as Duo abruptly sat up and pushed the brunette backwards, pinning him to the bed. Duo's mouth devoured Ken's as both men clung to each other desperately, hungrily.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken and Duo arrived at the Koneko right at closing time. The Weiss boys hadn't even removed their aprons, they were still cleaning up from the day's business.

"Hey guys!"

A round of greetings and smiles and one glare were exchanged as Ken fell right into helping with the day's cleanup routine.

"So what brings you to our humble establishment?"

Yohji, as usual, was leaning on the counter 'supervising' as the others worked. Duo was standing with him on the opposite side of the counter.

"We had some good news so we thought we'd stop by and share."

"You hear that Aya? They're going to share. That's what friends do."

Duo didn't dare show any reaction to Yohji's comment knowing that the redhead wasn't his biggest fan. He watched as Aya stopped what he was doing and threw daggers with those amethyst eyes at the unfazed blonde next to him. Ken sighed and pulled on Aya's arm, saying something for only the redhead's ears and Duo wasn't surprised to see Aya calm down immediately and he even saw the hint of a smile. Duo knew there would always be something between those two. Ken seemed to be Aya's best friend, the one he opened up to and trusted. _And that's why I love you so much_._ You have such a good heart._

"Anyway….as Duo was saying, we have some good news." He looked at Duo, unable to get the stupid smile off his face. "We're getting married."

"What!" Yohji dropped the unlit cigarette he had been holding in anticipation of getting off work and he stared, dumbfounded, from Ken to Duo.

"Oh my god that wonderful!" Omi launched himself at Ken, hanging from the man's neck.

Duo chuckled as he watched Ken try to breathe and still be polite to the enthusiastic little florist. Then his eyes found Aya who was only standing a few feet from Ken. The redhead was standing there and if Duo had to describe the look on his face, it would be dumbstruck. _Well, that's better than angry or sad_.

Suddenly Duo was caught in a bear hug by Yohji had had come around the counter unnoticed.

"This is wonderful you guys. Congratulations!"

"Thanks man."

Duo and Yohji turned to Ken and their smiles disappeared as they saw the showdown unfolding on the other side of the store. Omi had backed away from Ken and now Aya and Ken were standing about a foot apart, just staring at each other. Nobody dared to say anything.

"Aya?"

Ken's soft voice was barely heard by Duo and Yohji but the small sound made the redhead blink and broke the trance.

"Say something."

Ken knew that if Aya got angry, that would be it. _You're my friend Aya, but I love him and I will choose him over you._

Aya could read Ken so easily it was scary. He knew the brunette would choose Duo over him every time. But that was ok, because he was happy for his friend. He just wanted him to be happy. He looked over at Duo who wisely had an unreadable face, which was more than he could say for the tall blonde next to him. _You can't threaten me with those eyes Yohji. _

Aya looked back at Ken one more time before turning and walking towards Duo and Yohji. He met Yohji's eyes briefly and despite his better judgment, Yohji backed away a few steps from Duo. Aya continued towards Duo and didn't stop. He saw Duo's face start to show some emotion and he suppressed his own smile. _Nervous Duo? Good. 'Cause if you ever hurt him…._.

Duo's body tensed the closer Aya got and when the redhead showed no signs of stopping he got ready to block a punch. But to his and everyone else's utter shock, Aya walked right up to him and gave him a hug. It took Duo a few seconds, but he eventually returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around the slender man. It was then he heard Aya whispering in his ear.

"Just love him and make him happy. That's all I ask." Aya pulled back, a smile on his face. "Congratulations Duo."

Duo studied the amethyst eyes and when he was satisfied Aya's sentiment was genuine, he chuckled and his body completely relaxed.

"Thanks Aya."

Aya nodded and turned to see a smiling Ken walking towards them. He quickly stepped back from Duo, knowing how fond the man was of group hugs but he wasn't counting on Yohji and he soon found himself trapped within Yohji's, Ken's, Duo's and even Omi 's arms.

"Guys this is so great!"

"I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I can't breathe."

"We're doing the flowers of course!"

"If you don't let go now I'll---"

"Wait 'til Manx hears this."

Aya realized the only way he was going to escape was by physical force so he centered his frustration on Yohji, his favorite target. He pushed hard, breaking the suffocating hug.

"Enough!"

Everyone laughed at the outburst and the seething redhead. Ken put a hand on his shoulder and rested his forehead against Aya's.

"You love it and you know it."

Ken gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then left the blushing assassin behind to stand next to Duo who was leaning against the counter with Yohji. "So who's ready to go out and celebrate?"

"Now you're talking Kenken. Let's go boys!"

Yohji threw an arm around Aya's neck and dragged him to the back of the store and back into the private residence, followed by Ken and a gushing Omi who kept peppering Duo with questions of how the engagement happened.

_To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: you know the drill. Not mine, blah, blah, blah….

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 9**

**The Past Comes Alive**

Ken was taking the bags of equipment to the store house after practice when his cell phone rang. He let the bags go with a groan and reached in his own bag, rummaging for the ringing phone. He flipped it open and saw the name displayed.

"Hey babe."

_Hey yourself._

A smile lit up Ken's face at the sound of his fiancée's voice. He picked the bags up again and continued to his destination.

_Are you done with practice?_

"I was just putting the bags away."

_Damn, I really wanted to help you with that._

"Yeah yeah."

Ken unlocked the doors and stepped into the large storage shed. He hung the bags up and went back outside, ready to lock up and go home for a shower.

_I'm serious._

"Well if you wanted to help me, why aren't you here?"

Ken was about to slide the lock in place when a blade imbedded itself mere inches from his head in the door. He knew Duo was speaking to him, but all his attention was focused on his surroundings. He pulled the blade from the door, realizing it could be the only weapon he's afforded. As he turned and scanned the surrounding area, he slowly brought the phone up to his ear again interrupting whatever Duo was saying.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry to cut you off but my phone is about---"

Ken didn't finish his thought. He heard the sound of something heavy slicing through the air and he threw himself to the ground. He rolled and came up, eyes frantically searching for the source. It was just getting dark and the shadows were working against him.

He also didn't see what was thrown at him. No sign of any projectile. The only thing he did see was his phone lying in the grass, still on. _Shit_. He cautiously made his way over and snatched up the phone, disconnecting the call without even checking to see if Duo was still on the line.

He slowly made his way towards the parking lot, eventually setting out in a full run. He saw his motorcycle waiting for him and he entertained the idea he might be able to leave without any further trouble. His mysterious assailant had other ideas however.

"Ahhh! Damn it!"

Suddenly, Ken went down on one knee as he was sliced along his thigh. He grimaced as he stood up, trying to make it to his bike. A high-pitched noise alerted him to another projectile and he threw himself to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder. This time he managed to see the retreating weapon and followed it to its source. He watched as it circled back around and into a tree to the left of the storage shed. His first instinct was to go after whoever was in the tree and confront them. But without backup or his bugnuks, that would be very stupid. _I've gotta get up. Get to my bike. Gotta get to the Koneko_.

Ken forced himself up and managed to make it to his bike without further incident. He gingerly eased himself over and onto his bike, grimacing the whole time. He sped away, hoping he wasn't being followed. He drove around the city for awhile before finally heading to the Koneko.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji was counting up the day's deposit when he heard a knock on the window. He looked up to see a familiar pair of legs. "Oh hell. I wanted to go out tonight." He went over and unlocked the door, bestowing a playful grin on the serious looking woman entering the Koneko. "Hello Manx. Lovely evening, yes?" She just walked past the slender blonde and headed downstairs. "What's her problem?"

Yohji followed Manx downstairs where Aya and Omi were already seated and waiting to hear what mission Manx had for them.

"I'm not here to deliver a mission. I'm here to warn you of a serious situation. Someone hacked into Weiss' system and retrieved the names of several agents."

The cigarette that was between Yohji's mouth fell to the floor unnoticed. "What!"

"We're warning all our agents to be careful and on the lookout for anyone suspicious. And since the names could be those of current or past agents, you may want to warn Ken."

"No need."

All eyes turned to see Ken limping down the stairs and favoring his left shoulder.

"Ken!" Omi was by his side in seconds, helping him down the stairs and onto the sofa. "You're bleeding!"

Before Omi could move to retrieve any medical supplies, Aya was standing behind him with the first aid kit and a towel. "Remove your pants."

Manx raised an eyebrow at how easily Ken complied with Aya's request and watched as Omi helped the injured man out of his sweatpants and as Aya cleaned and bandaged the gash on his thigh, Ken related what happened.

"So you didn't get a good look at him?"

"No. It was getting dark and there aren't many lights by the shed. So what the hell is going on?"

"Someone hacked our system and retrieved names of agents. Past and present. And since they're not kept on some master list and the hacker was cut off before he could completely pillage our system, we don't know which names he managed to get."

"Great."

"Don't worry Kenken. I'll take care of this."

"Yohji, wait. We don't know much about this person. How are you going to find him?"

The slender blonde turned back from the stairs and smiled. "Remember who you're speaking to chibi. I'll find the bastard. Nobody messes with Kenken and gets away with it."

Omi turned to Ken, exasperated. "You're just going to let him go!"

"Omi, I'm in no condition to stop him and honestly, you should know that Yohji is better than anyone at finding people."

"Done." Aya left to put the first aid kit away and when he returned he had a pair of pants with him. "Here. These should fit."

"Of course they'll fit. They're mine. Where did you get these?"

Aya shrugged. "I think you left them in my room one night."

Neither paid attention to Omi's red face or Manx's uncomfortable shift.

"So Manx, you'll keep us posted?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Keep an eye on your email. We'll be sending updates."

"Is it safe to send email after the system just got hacked?"

"We've already fortified the system's security and whereas our technicians are confident that we're safe, Persia wants you to try and hack the system Omi."

The young man nodded solemnly and went over to his computer.

"Take care boys."

Ken sat there with Aya, absently playing with a piece of string on his bandage.

"Stop playing with it."

Ken automatically complied with the order. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Could I steal some painkillers from you?"

"Sure." Aya returned quickly with three white pills and a glass of water. "So what are you going to tell Duo?"

Ken swallowed the pills and placed the glass on the table with a sigh.

"Freak soccer accident. The gash can be explained away by saying I was caught by somebody's cleats. Damn things are sharp. And my shoulder…I'll just say I fell on it. Which isn't a lie. I just won't tell him I was dodging razor-sharp daggers at the time."

"Very plausible. Good."

"Yeah."

Aya watched Ken as he sank back into the sofa, looking despondent. "You can't tell him the truth."

"I know. But what if this bastard comes after me again while I'm home? What do I do then?"

Aya didn't answer him.

"I've gotta get home. Keep me posted, ok?"

"You can't drive like this."

"I have to. I had an accident remember? I stopped by the school's infirmary; they patched me up and sent me on my way." He saw the skeptical amethyst eyes and he smiled. "I'll be fine Aya."

"I'll follow you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken sped all the way home. Not because he was trying to lose Aya, but because he didn't want to be driving when the painkillers really kicked in. As he pulled up to the apartment, he heard the sound of Aya's car driving past. He took the elevator up to the third floor instead of taking the stairs like he normally did. When he entered the apartment he called out for his lover.

"Duo! Hey, I'm home!"

No answer. Ken slipped off his shoes and headed through the living room to the kitchen.

"Duo?"

A stab of panic hit his gut and he called out again, this time a bit of panic coming through.

"Duo? You here?"

He headed back towards the bedrooms, quickening his pace. _Oh gods, did that bastard come here looking for me after I drove away_?

"Duo!"

Ken passed the open bathroom, the empty office and finally found Duo in the bedroom, sleeping. His heart ached at the sight of the peaceful scene. He limped over and gingerly laid down next to Duo, nestling into his warm body. The movement caused the man to wake up and he smiled when he found Ken next to him.

"Hey, I missed you. Where have you been? Your phone cut out awhile ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm here now and we can talk all you want. I'll tell you about the accident if you like."

Duo sat up, concern in his voice. "An accident? What happened?"

Ken started pushing the waistband of his sweatpants down to reveal the bandages on his thigh. "There was a collision and one of the boys' cleats sliced my thigh. And I landed pretty hard on my shoulder too."

"Ken!"

"But I'm fine. The nurse at the school infirmary took care of me and gave me some painkillers, which would explain why I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open."

"You drove home under painkillers? What kind of stupid nurse did you see?"

"I told her someone was picking me up and she believed me. Now calm down. I'm fine. You're fine. Everything is fine."

"No, not fine. Why didn't you mention this when we talked on the phone?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Look at you. I'm home safe and sound and you're still worrying."

Duo sighed and brushed at Ken's bangs absently. "Can I get you anything? Dinner? Something to drink? A smack upside the head for being so stupid?"

Ken smiled and reached up to pull Duo's braid, bringing him down for a kiss. "I only need you."

Duo slid down and stretched out next to Ken, wrapping his arms around him. "Well you've got that so go to sleep."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken closed his eyes and let Duo wrap him up in his strong arms. He knew he wouldn't be awake for much longer, but while he was, he was going to worry about what this attack meant for them. _I should tell him. He has a right to know. His life could be in danger. I know I said I'd give you up if I thought my life was putting you in danger but…._

Ken tried to concentrate on the sound of Duo's breathing, the warmth of his body, the way he smelled…anything other than the horrifying reality he was facing. _How am I going to protect him while that bastard is still out there? Maybe I could convince him to go away with me for a few days. Or maybe I could ask him to stay home with me while I recover and that way I'll be able to protect him myself._

His mind was getting hazy and Ken knew he didn't have much longer before he fell into a deep sleep. _Oh shit! What about tonight? What if he comes here tonight looking for me? I'll be drugged up. I won't be able to_…

Ken's side began to vibrate and it brought him out of his drug-induced haze.

"Huh?"

"It's your phone."

Duo frowned as he reached down and handed the phone to Ken. _I thought he said his phone died. Why is it ok now_?

Ken inwardly cringed at his carelessness. _Damn! I forgot to turn the phone off! I wonder if he noticed._ He checked the display and saw Yohji's name. _Please be good news…_

"Hey."

_I just wanted you to know that I've got somebody watching your place. You're in no condition to keep watch._

Ken visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath.

"Thanks man. I owe you."

_Just protecting what's mine._

Ken chuckled and looked up at Duo, knowing exactly where his friend was coming from.

"Call me."

_I will. Later._

Ken hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand with a grimace.

"Who was that?"

"Aya. He's going to go shopping with Yohji this weekend so I don't have to."

"Um…ok."

"You've never been shopping with Yohji. If you had, you would appreciate what Aya is doing for me."

Ken nestled back into Duo and let his mind drift quickly into sleep, his nerves no longer on edge knowing he had a guardian angel outside. _I love you Duo. And I'll do everything I can to protect you. I just hope you never have to find that out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken heard the phone ringing and he reached out from the shower to answer it. Ever since the attack three days ago, he'd been so paranoid that he was carrying his cell phone with him everywhere. He flipped the phone up and saw Yohji's name.

"Yeah."

_You can stop worrying._

"You found him?"

_Found him, fought him and killed him._

"Who was it?"

_Don't know yet. Omi's handling the stolen records, Manx is running prints and dental for an ID._

"Thanks Yohji. I don't know how much longer my nerves were going to last."

_Hey, it's my job. I am your best friend. Now give Duo a hug for me and I'll talk to you guys later, ok?_

"Ok. 'Night Yohji."

Ken flipped his phone closed and finished his shower. He was immensely relieved that he no longer had to worry about someone attacking him or Duo. But he still had a nagging guilt about lying to Duo about his past. _How can I marry him without telling him the truth? He has a right to know exactly who he is marrying_.

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys. Gundam, Weiss or otherwise.

**A/N:** Yohji is such an awesome friend. We should all have one just like him.

Happy Crossover

Chapter 10

Ken sat there staring at his beer. He hadn't meant to ruin the evening, but he had to talk to somebody and Yohji was his best friend. They'd gone out for a night on the town, Duo convalescing at home from one of his migraine attacks. Ken had hoped that his best friend would immediately counter his logic and ease his mind, and that's exactly what the blonde did. Unfortunately, hearing what he wanted to hear only reinforced his determination.

"I think you're making a big mistake Kenken. Duo loves you, makes you happy and there's no need to bring this up now. You're out. Keep your damn mouth shut."

"I won't start our marriage with a lie. He deserves to know who he's marrying."

"He does know who he's marrying damn it! Don't turn into Aya." That last comment earned him the brunette's fiercest look but he didn't care. His friend was being stupid. He was going to risk his future happiness over something that didn't matter anymore. "If you haven't told him about your past by now, forget it."

Ken drained his beer and stared at the empty bottle. His vision was starting to go fuzzy along the outer edges. He'd been so uptight about whether or not to tell Duo about his past that he really hadn't eaten in a couple days. That fact hadn't occurred to him when he agreed to go drinking with Yohji. And now, four beers later, it was too late. _Shit. I can't drive like this_.

"Yohji..."

He looked up to see his friend looking intently just to the right of his head. He turned around and followed the man's gaze to see a beautiful brunette smiling back at him. Ken turned back around with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh no you don't. You're taking me to get something to eat."

Ken stood up and crossed over to Yohji's side. He leaned in, one hand resting on the table in front of the man, the other lovingly stroking the blonde hair. Ken nuzzled Yohji's ear, then let his tongue trace the outer curve, stopping at the stud in his lobe. His voice was a seductive whisper.

"I'm ready to go now Yohji."

Yohji prided himself on his ability to adapt to any situation without cause or alarm. But his soon-to-be-ex best friend had gotten the best of him. He felt his face flush even as his body shuddered from the attention. The woman was frowning at him now and with good reason, but he didn't care. His attention was focused entirely on how to get even with Ken. And suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Kenken, you really should try my drink before we go."

Yohji took another sip of the amber liquor and turned to face the man whose mouth was caressing his ear. He put his hand on the back of the brunette's neck, prohibiting him from pulling away and kissed the man deeply, delivering the last bit of liquor with his tongue.

Ken heard the statement and knew he was in trouble, but his reflexes were slowed by the alcohol and Yohji grabbed him firmly. His eyes flew open when Yohji's mouth captured his but he quickly closed them, deciding to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

When Yohji broke the kiss both men were flushed. They just stared at each other for awhile, until finally they both broke out into peals of laughter.

"You bastard!"

"Me! You just cost me what was probably going to be a very memorable night."

"I can't believe you were going to pick up a woman while we were out together."

"Gods you sound like a woman yourself! Lighten up Kenken."

"Whatever. Let's go get something to eat. I'm lightheaded and can't drive in this condition."

Yohji adopted a very smug smile, his voice playful and seductive. "I have that affect on women."

Ken just chuckled as Yohji put his arm around his shoulders and led him out to the car.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been two days since Ken and Yohji had argued over whether or not he should tell Duo the truth about his past. And in the past two days Ken had barely eaten or slept and his masquerade of happiness that he projected for Duo was crumbling.

"Alright Ken, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Hey, I was watching that."

Ken looked up from the TV to see Duo standing on the other side of the sofa table, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't really been watching TV but he figured it was an easy escape for a few hours from having to face Duo and squash his guilt.

"You were not. Since when do you watch soap operas?"

_Busted_. Ken sighed as he leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. _I can't keep this up. I have to tell him_. "Alright. There is something I have to tell you."

Duo sat down next to Ken and brought one hand up to rub gentle circles on his fiancée's back. "What's wrong?"

Ken let out a frustrated groan and kept his face hidden in his hands. "I need to tell you something. About me."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah. Well, I need to tell you about my past. I want you to know who I am before we get married. It's only fair."

Duo put a finger under Ken's chin and forced the man to face him. He smiled despite the sense of dread that was creeping into his heart. "I know who I'm marrying. I love you Ken and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever you have to tell me won't change that."

Ken bit his bottom lip, hoping to god that Duo was right. He kept looking into those lavender eyes and he was beginning to loose his nerve. _I can't look at him. Oh god, but I have to do this._

Ken abruptly got up and started pacing the floor and Duo listened as his lover divulged his past. Playing in the J-League, being set-up and almost killed by his best friend and lover Kase. His subsequent rescue by someone named Persia and his decision to become involved in an organization known as Weiss.

Ken stopped, desperate watery-blue eyes fixed on his love. "I was given a job at the Koneko and a place to stay above the shop. But the flower shop…it's just a cover."

Duo had been listening very intently and had remained calm through Ken's whole speech. But now that the brunette had stopped and locked eyes with him, he felt the fear and dread take over his heart. His stomach was tied in knots and his heart was pounding in his ears. Ken looked terrified. He wasn't sure if the man was going to be able to speak anymore he looked so scared.

"Ken?"

The sound of Duo's voice shocked Ken from his frozen state. "Weiss…they…me…I'm an assassin. I get orders from Manx. She delivers them and we go out on these missions….we kill the targets…they're felons…I kill….killed so many….oh god…."

Ken fell to his knees and began to cry, his head hanging in shame and fear.

"I couldn't let you marry me without knowing. I wanted you to know what I am….what I was…." He looked up to see Duo's face frozen in shock. "Duo…I love you so much. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life making you happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry…."

"Are you still…part of Weiss?"

"No! No." Ken shook his head furiously. "I quit because I wanted to move in with you. I knew that as long I was a part of Weiss, I would never be able to live my life with you. Completely."

Duo just studied the kneeling man before him. He loved Ken more than he had ever loved anyone. Even Heero. But how could he accept such a complete lack of faith from him? Ken had kept something very important from him. He'd kept the truth about himself secreted away. He didn't trust in Duo's love for him, he didn't trust Duo to accept him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He could feel the anger and hurt of Ken's mistrust darkening his heart.

"Ken…." Hurt purple eyes bore into the brunette and Duo saw the kneeling man flinch. "I will not judge you for your past. You know enough about mine to know that I was barely more than a government sanctioned terrorist. And as for Kase….I am truly sorry you had to experience such a thing. It's a testament to your strength of character that you were able to put your life back together." Duo swallowed hard and clenched his fists. "But you are obviously not ready for mar-----"

"No, Duo! I do---"

"Shut up."

The voice was controlled anger and it hit Ken like a fist to the stomach. The brunette sat there, scared, eyes wide, hands clenching fistfuls of his pants.

"You didn't trust in me and my love for you. And for as angry as it makes me, it hurts ten times as much."

He couldn't look at the brunette anymore. He stood up, looking down the hallway to the bedroom he knew would be empty tonight.

"I think that you should leave."

_Leave…_That word sent the tears spilling down Ken's cheeks. He stayed there on the floor, gazing up at his love, trying to find the right words to plead his case. He'd say anything, do anything, to stay with Duo.

"Please don't make me leave. I know you're angry and that I've hurt you. But don't send me away Duo."

Duo didn't acknowledge Ken's pleas. He started to walk down the hallway and Ken knew there would be no persuading the man to let him stay. Ken wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, staring down the empty hallway. Duo had gone in the bathroom and now he could hear the sound of water running which Ken took as his final hint to leave. He stood up, his body feeling tremendously heavy, and he made his way over to the door where he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, jacket and helmet and left.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo knew that if he looked at Ken right now, he would cave and let him stay. This was Ken's home now and he only felt the slightest twinge of guilt at kicking him out. This was his apartment for years before Ken moved in and there was no way in hell Duo was going to leave.

He noticed Ken wasn't moving so he decided to make it easier for him. He walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom, careful not to slam the door. He stood there in the blue and white tiled room and stared at the image in the mirror. The person in the mirror was calm, with no real signs of stress.

_I think Wufei's anger management lessons worked a little too well_. As he gazed closer at the image staring back at him, he suddenly realized that Ken wouldn't be lying next to him tonight. Or tomorrow, or the next. _I'm alone again_. Duo tore his eyes away from the mirror and turned on the shower. He didn't bother to take his clothes off before placing his body under the running water. He just stood in the shower letting the water soak him through. When Duo heard what he was sure was the front door closing, the dam broke. The calm demeanor fell away and Duo sank to the shower floor, face hidden in his hands, crying.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Duo, what's going on?"

Yohji smiled at the young girl behind the counter as he browsed through the store. He was shopping for a new outfit for tonight. A new club was opening and he wanted something special for the occasion. _Something very tight and revealing ought to do the trick._

"What do you mean you can't reach Ken? Don't you two live together?...You what!"

All eyes within a ten foot radius focused on him but he didn't care. He hung up the shirt he was looking at and stomped out of the store.

"What do you mean he left? How long ago?...Three days! What the hell happened?...Oh, I see."

_That stupid bastard! I told him not to say anything. But I must admit, I expected more of Duo. I didn't think he'd kick him out. _

"So where is he now?...No, he didn't come back to the Koneko. Did you try his cell?...Well, if I see him I'll give him the message."

Yohji glared at the car in front of him. He'd known Duo long enough now that he felt comfortable saying anything to the man. But he wasn't sure that Ken would want him involved. _Fuck it_.

"I consider myself a very good judge of character Duo, but you had me fooled. Congratulations. I'll admit I told Kenken not to tell you about Weiss. But my reasoning was more along the lines of why bother now. I didn't try too hard to stop him because he felt so strongly about telling you and I never thought for one moment that you'd throw him out. Why did you do that to him?"

Duo was wondering if Yohji was going to get involved. He was Ken's best friend after all.

"I'm not judging what he did Yohji. I'm hurt he didn't trust me."

"Do you know what he risked getting involved with you to begin with? How much he agonized over your safety and whether or not he should just end things with you to keep both of you from getting hurt? Do you have any idea how much trust it took for him to quit Weiss and be with you? They could have just killed him right there and then Duo! He knows too much. And so now, he bares his soul to the man he loves and wants to be with for the rest of his life and what do you do? You kick him out!"

"Go to hell Yohji! I can appreciate more than you realize how hard Ken's life has been and the things he risked getting involved with me. He's not the only one who took a chance on this relationship. I realize you care for him and I'm glad he has someone like you looking out for him. So instead of yelling at me, why don't you go find him? I bet he could really use a friend right now."

And just like that, the line went dead. Yohji flipped the phone shut and looked around for something to hit or kick. He settled for the brick wall and then instantly regretted it. As he tried not to limp back to his car, he started thinking of all the places Ken might be hiding.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo slammed the phone and slumped down in the sofa. _Why didn't Ken go back to the Koneko? Or at the very least call Yohji_? Duo was getting worried now

"You can't blame him for being angry Maxwell. Ken is his best friend." The dark haired man sat down next to his friend, placing two cups of tea on the table.

"I know. He just sounded so judgmental and so…."

"Right?" Wufei met the purple glare without flinching. "How long are you going to hide here?"

Dou had shown up on Wufei's doorstep late last night, his eyes red and puffy with dark circles under them. He'd collapsed on the sofa and poured out his heart to Wufei as the other man sat silently and listened. He finally passed out on the sofa a few hours later and that's where Wu Fei had found him this morning.

Even with the five or so hours of sleep Duo managed to get, he still looked tired. Had he truly not slept in three days? How did he manage to drive here? Then Wufei thought back on all the impossible things he'd seen the former Special Ops officer do and he realized that Duo Maxwell could do anything he set his mind to. Unfortunately it was fixated on Ken right now, not sleeping, eating or anything else his body needed.

"I just needed to get out of the apartment. I couldn't sleep in our bed. Or even the sofa." Duo let his body fall into his friend, his head resting on the man's shoulder. "You're much more comfortable than the floor 'Fei."

"Thank you."

Duo closed his eyes and tried not to worry about Ken's whereabouts. _Where could he have possibly gone? I hope to god he's alright. If anything happened to him…_ He sighed and Wufei heard the sadness in the exhaled breath.

"You'll be leaving in the morning, right?"

Duo chuckled. The quiet novelist always could read him like a book. "Nobody's heard from Ken in three days. Yohji didn't even know anything was wrong." He slid his head into the man's lap, clenching a fistful of pants. "If anything has happened to him I'll never forgive myself 'Fei."

Wufei lightly stroked the chestnut hair in his lap. It was rare to see the long hair loose from its braided state and he couldn't help but admire the shiny locks. "I'm sure Ken is fine. He's probably hoping you would have called him by now and then he wouldn't have to tell his friends."

"But I tried calling him. His phone isn't on and he has it set up to not accept messages."

"I'll go pack you some snacks for the ride. You'll be leaving tonight, right?"

Duo sat up and let his way-too-intuitive friend get up to pack his promised snack. "Thanks 'Fei. You're the best."

Wufei smiled at his friend. "I know. Now try to get some sleep Maxwell."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji spent the day looking for Ken without any success. He hadn't been to work in two days. The Assistant Coach said Ken was there on Tuesday and he looked terrible. Ken said he had the flu and wouldn't be in for a few days.

He looked at the soccer field, local gyms, and bars. He even checked the apartment and Duo's job to see if anyone had seen him. His last resort was to scour the city's motels, which was what he was doing right now. _Gods this takes me back. And now that I'm doing it again, I can honestly say I don't miss it. Give me a flower shop full of adoring young girls by day, and a despicable criminal at night to kill and I'm happy_.

Yohji had been to three motels already and was on his way to a fourth when he spotted a very familiar motorcycle parked along the street. He hung a u-turn and parked in front of the motorcycle. It was cold to the touch, so it had been parked there awhile. Yohji looked around and realized he was parked next to the Sakura Park.

Yohji wandered the dimly lit park for twenty minutes before he found the object of his search sitting under a large tree asleep. He looked down at his best friend and frowned. He looked like shit. If Yohji had to guess, he'd say the man hadn't bathed since being kicked out three days ago. His clothes, no doubt the ones he was wearing that night, showed signs of mud and, much to Yohji's displeasure, blood. As he crouched down to get a closer look, a wave of alcoholic vapors hit his nose.

"Ugh. Kenken, what have you been doing to yourself?"

Yohji reached out and slapped the brunette's cheek a few times. Nothing. After quickly checking for a pulse and getting the reassurance he was hoping for, Yohji shook Ken by the shoulders.

"Oi, sleeping beauty! Wake up! I've been looking for you all day and I'll be damned if you're going to sleep now that I've found you."

Ken began to moan as his alcohol soaked mind came alive. The first thing he was aware of was Yohji's demanding voice breaking through the drunken haze. An intense pain invaded his head and then his stomach joined in the fun, making him feel nauseous. He was trying to talk but his mouth was dry and the little bit of moisture that was there was acting as a paste, making it difficult to form proper words.

"Yoh…ji….back….up."

The blonde immediately did what he was told. He knew Ken was drunk and was probably going to get sick at any moment now that Yohji had so kindly shaken him awake. As expected, within minutes Ken scrambled on all fours for the bushes and wretched.

"Feel better?"

Ken fell back against the tree on the ground, his head tilted back to face his friend who was looking almost ethereal through his blurry, tired eyes.

"Not really."

"Well you sure as hell don't look any better." Yohji sat down across from Ken and lit a cigarette. "So have you been here for three days, or is this just where you collapsed tonight?"

"No. I went to school on…..Tuesday. And I've been doing most of my drinking in the bar…..And I had some noodles at a cart yesterday afternoon."

"Kenken…."

The voice was a sad reprimand and Ken tried to glare at Yohji, but he was so drunk and tired and his head hurt so much he just blinked once and then closed his eyes and sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Duo called to relay a message from work."

"What was the message?"

"Your best friend is going to fucking kill you for not coming to him when you were kicked out asshole."

Ken managed a weak smile.

"Wow. Didn't know Head Master had such a foul mouth."

"Maybe you just bring it out in him."

The two men sat there in silence, each waiting for the other to make the next move. Yohji was waiting for Ken to explain himself and Ken was waiting for Yohji to yell at him.

"I'm waiting Kenken."

Ken winced at the tone of Yohji's voice. _Shit. He's really pissed_.

"I told him everything about Kase and Weiss." An image of Duo's calm face appeared in his mind's eye and Ken opened his eyes, not wanting to face that image. "He….he was hurt. I didn't trust him. I didn't trust in his love." Ken felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since that night. He'd spent the last three days too drunk to cry. "I've lost him Yohji. I should have listened to you. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Ken hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, openly crying now. Yohji stamped his cigarette out and went to sit next to the crying man. He put his arms around Ken's shoulders and the brunette fell into his embrace. He let Ken cry for a few moments and then decided it was time to get him back to the Koneko.

"Alright, enough. Let's go." Yohji stood up and pulled Ken with him. "I'll take you back to the Koneko and we can come get your bike tomorrow."

Ken didn't protest as Yohji led him back to his car, arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. "So tell me one thing Kenken. Why this park? Why that tree?"

The brunette smirked. "Your skill of deduction is fucking scary Yohji." Ken sighed and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder. "It was where we had our first date."

"Gods you can be such a girl Kenken."

"Fuck you Yohji."

"Not with the way you look and smell. Take a shower, sober up and we'll talk."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji gave Ken ten minutes to take a shower. In that time, he prepared a tray with a pitcher of water, a glass, and a bottle of aspirin. He made Ken's old bed and when the brunette still hadn't emerged from the bathroom, he went in search of the recovering drunk.

"Kenken? You alive?" Yohji knocked as he entered and when he peeked his head in, he found Ken sitting in the shower. "Kenken?" He was a little alarmed when he didn't get a response, but he found that Ken had indeed washed up and just decided he didn't have any more energy and just sat down.

Yohji turned off the water, helped Ken stand up and gave him a towel. He guided him into his old bedroom where he made sure the brunette drank a full glass of water with four aspirin before letting him pass out. Before going to bed himself, Yohji left a sign on Ken's door that read:

_This room currently occupied by Ken._

_DO NOT DISTURB under penalty of death._

_-Balinese_

By the time Yohji cleaned up the bathroom and showered himself and got to bed, it was after midnight. He sank down gratefully into his bed and only worried about Ken for about an hour before falling asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The shrill ring of his cell phone awoke Yohji from a beautiful dream. He flipped the phone open and focused bleary eyes on the backlit display. Duo. _Oh great. What the hell does he want at this time of night_?

"This better be good Duo……Yeah, I found him. He's here at the Koneko……He'll be fine. Look, I appreciate that you're worried about him but it's after 2a.m. and……you're where?"

Yohji got out of bed and looked out onto the street where he saw a dark figure waving at him.

"I'll be right down."

The blonde cursed as he threw on a robe and slippers and went downstairs to see Duo.

"What the hell are you doing here man?"

"I was worried when you didn't know anything about Ken. I've been driving all night. I was visiting 'Fei."

"So now you know he's ok. Go home and get some sleep. You almost look as bad as he does."

Yohji began to shut the door but Duo quickly stepped in the sleepy man's path, his dark eyes glittering even in the night.

"Let me stay Yohji."

He saw the hardness come to the jade eyes but there was no way he was going to back down, assassin or not. He wasn't without his own fighting skills.

"Why should I? You kicked him out! I found him drunk, smelly and bloody passed out under a tree in the park. All because you got your feelings hurt." Yohji shoved the shocked man out of the way and started to walk inside. "Go home Duo. I'll tell him you stopped by."

The lack of sleep and his desperation to see Ken took over Duo's normally rational mind. He grabbed Yohji's hands and pinned them behind his back then shoved him roughly against the wall, his body leaning against the taller man to ensure his position.

"You can't keep me from him! I love him and I won't let anyone, even you Yohji, stop me from being with him." He saw the anger ignite in the tall blonde and he tightened his grip on the assassin's hands. "I don't want to fight you." Duo rested his forehead against Yohji's shoulder and his grip and voice relaxed. "I just want to be with him Yohji."

Duo let Yohji go and backed up, head down. He just stood there waiting, knowing what Yohji was going to do. As the blonde came flying at him, Duo caught Yohji's fist with his own, not moving an inch or batting an eyelash. When he spoke to the surprised assassin, his voice was quiet.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you Yohji. I know what you are, but I'm pretty sure you don't know what I am."

He looked up, his purple eyes which were normally smiling and gentle, were hard and they glinted in the dim alley light. They told Yohji all he needed to know about the man standing before him. Duo was willing to fight for Ken and from the way he caught Yohji's fist blind, it was a fair assumption the man could hold his own.

Yohji pulled his fist back and stood there, studying the man with the boyish good looks and long chestnut braid. Ken had never mentioned that Duo was any sort of fighter. Did he even know? Duo had mentioned he wasn't judging Ken's past. Could it be he had a similar one?

"Yohji…please."

"He's passed out in his old room."

"Thank you." Duo started to walk past the tall blonde when something occurred to him. "You said before that he would be fine and that you found him a bit bloody. Anything I should know about?"

Yohji put his arm around the man as they walked back inside, his warm smile in place, his voice friendly but his eyes carrying a warning. "All you need to know is that Kenken is beloved of an organization of assassins who will not tolerate his heart being broken again."

Duo chuckled and threw an arm around the tall blonde's waist. "I'll keep that in mind."

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys. Gundam, Weiss or otherwise.

A/N: Many many thanks and hugs to QueenNarca, Burned Vamp, Sniper67, popelady and insanechildfanfic for your comments and reviews. You guys are great and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll strive to remain worthy.

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 11**

Ken moaned as he awoke to a pounding headache. He was grateful that it wasn't quite daylight yet, but he could see that it was getting light outside and when that sun came up, Ken was going to be in even more pain. He saw the tray with water and aspirin and praised Yohji, silently swearing to worship the man for his thoughtfulness.

As Ken reached up for his salvation, he froze when he felt an arm slide along his hips. He had been so distracted by the pounding in his head, he hadn't noticed that he was not alone in the bed. Suddenly he was very well aware that he was naked and he didn't know who was in bed with him.

_Yohji? Did I possibly ask him to stay with me in a fit of pathetic, drunken depression_?

_Or could it be….Aya? I don't remember seeing him last night but that doesn't mean anything. Did he see me and try to take care of me and in a fit of pathetic, drunken desperation to feel loved, I….we….?_

Ken groaned as he braced himself to turn around, hoping for the lesser of two evils. _Please be Yohji, please be Yohji, please be Yohji…._

"Just take the aspirin and lay down. I'm getting cold."

"Oh shit!"

Ken scrambled out of the bed and looked up in shock from his position sitting on the floor. Duo was sitting up, leaning on his hand, looking down at him, chestnut hair loose and falling around his shoulders and over his chest, large purple eyes full of concern.

"Are you ok?"

"What! When did you…? How…?"

Duo chuckled and offered his hand to the naked man on the floor.

"Get in bed. You were keeping me warm."

"No! Not until I get an explanation."

Duo lay down on the bed, his head resting on his arms, looking down at Ken from the edge.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Ken. I was so caught up in how hurt I felt, I didn't consider how much courage it took for you to say something and what your honesty truly meant. I should have never kicked you out." He reached out and lightly caressed Ken's cheek with his fingertips. "Will you forgive me for being such a heartless bastard?"

"So…you forgive me?"

"No, Ken, no I don't forgive you." Duo quickly got out of the bed and knelt in front of Ken, his hands cupping the other man's face. "There is absolutely nothing to forgive. You did nothing but love me and make me happy and I acted selfishly and cruelly. _I_ am begging _your_ forgiveness. I am begging you to take me back. I want to marry you and make you happy and live the rest of my life with you."

Ken's mind was trying to catch up to everything Duo was saying. He felt those strong slightly course hands against his cheeks and he closed his eyes. He missed those hands. He missed the voice speaking to him right now. For the past four days he would have been willing to trade his soul for those things. And now, here was Duo, out of nowhere, on his knees, begging for his forgiveness?

After everything he had been through the past four days….

Ken put his hands over Duo's and regrettably guided them off his face. "Why are you here? Did Yohji call you?"

"No. I called him looking for you. Your cell phone was off and not accepting messages. I went to see 'Fei and when Yohji said he hadn't heard from you in three days and didn't know where you were, I came back home to find you."

"You found me."

Duo just nodded his head.

"What were you doing at Wufei's?"

"I didn't want to stay at the apartment."

"After you kicked me out!"

Duo hung his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I know, I know. But I couldn't sleep in our bed. I even tried the sofa but I couldn't sleep there either. So after trying to sleep on the floor for two nights, I left for 'Fei's."

"I can't sleep without you either."

Duo's head shot up and when he saw that half smile that he loved so much, he couldn't control himself any longer. He lunged for Ken, capturing the lips he craved for the past four days with his own as they fell back onto the floor, Ken's head hitting the floor with a muted thud.

When Duo broke the kiss he leaned up on his hands and gazed down at sparkling blue eyes that were smiling up at him.

"So, you forgive me?

Ken ran his fingers through the long chestnut hair that fell around Duo's face. "Of course I forgive you. Anybody who would stand up to Yohji for me is worth it."

"How did you know about Yohji?"

Ken chuckled as the two climbed off the floor and back into bed. "Because I know Yohji. And I know what condition I was in when he found me."

The two lovers snuggled back down into the covers, Duo's arms wrapped around Ken, his face nestled at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He placed soft reverent kisses along Ken's neck, his voice a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. What happened to you?"

Ken closed his eyes and smiled at the gentle attention and voice.

"Nothing that I blame you for. I basically just drank myself stupid the whole time. I know I got into a couple of fights but I don't seem hurt so I'm assuming I won."

"Where were you staying if you didn't come here?"

"Please Duo, let's just get some sleep."

Duo's stomach lurched. _Oh gods, did he sleep with someone else? But this was all my fault anyway, I have nobody to blame but myself. Ken was just---_

"It's not what you think so stop panicking." Ken heard the slightest of gasps by his ear then he felt Duo smile against his neck. "I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh."

"I didn't make fun of you being a florist did I?"

"True." He exhaled sharply, hoping for the best. "I slept under that big tree where we had our first date."

Ken didn't hear anything but he could feel Duo tense up a bit and he thought the other man was trying to suppress his laughter as he felt small tremors from the body pressed against his, but soon Ken felt a wetness on his skin as Duo squeezed tighter.

Ken managed to turn around within the tight grasp and faced the silently crying man. He gently wiped away the tears and kissed him tenderly, that half smile in place.

"You're not allowed to cry either baka. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Ken settled down with his arms wrapped around Duo, his fingers tangled into the long chestnut hair, while Duo snuggled into his chest.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken and Duo finally got out of bed around 10a.m. They'd slept soundly since waking up earlier that morning and didn't even hear Aya, Yohji and Omi whispering about them at the open door.

"So what happened?"

"Ken blabbed about his past."

"And Duo kicked him out?"

"Bastard."

"Aya! That's not nice."

"Hey, I called him the same thing."

"Look at them, they're so cute together. I'm glad they made up."

"They haven't made up yet chibi."

"Sure they have. Look at them."

"They haven't officially made up until they've had makeup sex and we would have heard it if they had makeup sex."

"Gods Yohji, is everything about sex in your world?"

"Only the good stuff fearless leader."

"Hmph."

"We should leave before we wake them up."

"C'mon guys, the fangirls await."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When they did wake up, Ken realized that he would need some clean clothes to wear home. Omi was too small and Yohji was too tall, but Aya…..

"Oh c'mon Aya! I just need something to wear home."

"No."

Aya turned away from the pleading brunette quickly to hide his smile. Of course he would lend Ken some clothes. But he wanted to hear him beg for them. Gods he missed hearing him beg….

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"I am not doing this out of spite." He turned around again, grabbing another box of ribbons and looking Ken up and down with a raised eyebrow. "I heard what condition Yohji found you in and I don't want the same thing to happen to my clothes."

"I'm just going home!"

"Then ask Yohji."

"He's too tall."

Aya let the smallest of smiles pull at the corner of his mouth, amethyst eyes glinting with delight. "Then just go home naked."

Ken glared at the redhead as he continued about his work of stocking the shelves with the latest delivery. He knew Aya was just being difficult, but he really wasn't in the mood for this. He couldn't go home in this towel and he certainly couldn't go home naked!

Suddenly a wicked smile sprang to Ken's face and he walked up to Aya, catching the redhead with his back to him. Ken put his arms up on either side of Aya, grabbing the shelves, effectively trapping him.

"Aya…I won't beg." Aya managed to turn around within Ken's arms and wished he hadn't. Their faces were very close and he immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Just let me borrow some clothes or I'll be forced to strip you here and now and shove you out in the store to be eaten alive by fangirls."

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Kens arms quickly wrapped tightly around Aya's waist, pinning his arms to his side while he untied the apron.

"Just give in Aya."

Ken grabbed Aya's shoulders and pulled him down to the floor where he managed to straddle the struggling assassin. Unfortunately, his towel lost its grip and fell loose. Aya growled and looked away as he continued to struggle.

"Don't play shy with me Aya. You've seen it before and if I remember correctly you've laid more than eyes on it." That earned Ken Aya's deadliest glare but all he could do was chuckle.

By now, Ken had managed to unfasten Aya's pants and yank them down past his boxers.

"Hey, these lavender boxers really bring out your eyes Aya."

The redhead growled in defeat. He was no match for Ken today.

"Alright! You can borrow my clothes! Just get off of me! And for god's sake cover up Ken!"

Ken sat on the fuming assassin triumphant.

"Thanks Aya. You're a true friend."

Before Ken could get up, Yohji appeared in the doorway of the storage room looking at the two over his sunglasses, a knowing smile in place.

"Well, well. I see the negotiations were intense. But I'm glad to see you came out on top Kenken. And nice boxers Aya. They really bring out your eyes."

"Shut up Yohji!" Aya knew his face was as red as his hair and he was just thankful that nobody else was around to witness his embarrassment.

"Hey, there you are."

Ken was just getting to his feet, refastening his towel around his waist and Aya was pulling his pants up when Duo decided to make an entrance.

"Good news. Aya agreed to let me borrow some clothes."

"That's great but…." He raised an eyebrow at the obviously uncomfortable redhead across the room. "What did you have to do to convince him?"

Ken shrugged as he walked past Duo into the private residence attached to the Koneko. "I said pretty please."

"Oh." Duo smiled at Aya and gave him a wink. "Nice boxers Aya. That color really brings out your eyes."

He didn't stick around to see or hear Aya's reaction, but he smiled as he heard Yohji's laughter ring out loud and clear as he followed Ken back to their room upstairs.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: none of the beautiful boys, be they Weiss or Gundam are my property.

**A/N**: Hakuen (white smoke); Gosai (yellow)

Thank you to all who read, enjoyed and/or reviewed this story. It's become one of my favorite pairings. Anyway, this is the last chapter for Duo and Ken. Hooray for happy endings!

**Death and the Assassin**

**Chapter 12**

**_You are cordially invited_**

**_To the wedding of_**

**_Duo Maxwell and Ken Hidaka_**

**_On May 1st_**

**_At 1p.m._**

**_Sakura Park_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken knew things were going too well. Sooner or later he was going to see the dark side of getting married, and he was pretty sure he'd found it.

"No, I don't like that place. Too pretentious. What about Hakuen?"

"Too expensive."

"Le Petite Grille?"

"Booked."

Ken sighed and slumped back into the sofa. The wedding planning had been going really well and everything had been so easy. They obviously had a connection when it came to the flowers. One of his player's parents ran a greeting card/stationary store and gave them a great deal on invitations. They decided not to do the tuxedo thing and just wear nice suits. And they found a minister willing to marry them through Wufei. But for the life of them they couldn't find a place to hold the ceremony and/or reception.

"Is it too late to elope?"

Duo chuckled and looked up at his flustered fiancée from his position of the floor, sifting through possible wedding sites.

"Do you honestly think that we'd live through the honeymoon if we eloped? The only uncertainty would be who would kill us first. The group of assassins or the group of government sanctioned terrorists. Get real Ken."

"Why is this so hard? I mean, how difficult can it be to find a simple place to gather our friends that means something to us and get married?"

"Don't worry. We'll find a place."

Ken snorted and got up, heading into the kitchen to start dinner, wanting a distraction. Duo remained on the floor and thought about what Ken said. '…a simple place to gather our friends that means something to us...' He sat back on his hands and gave it some serious thought. _A place that means something to us. Like….a soccer field. Ken spends as much time there as he does at home. And that's where we met. Or how about….yes! That's it!_

"Hey Ken?" Duo came into the kitchen and grabbed Ken's wrist, pulling him out and to the front door. "I have an idea. Come with me."

"An idea about what?"

Ken knew he wasn't going to get an answer from the grinning man as they put their shoes on. He'd learned that when Duo had an idea, it was best to just go along. He wasn't going to tell you no matter how much you begged or whined. So they grabbed their coats, keys and helmets and left.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So what do you think?"

"I think I love you." The pair were standing under a large gosai tree in Sakura Park. Ken looked over at his fiancée and couldn't resist. He latched onto him and kissed him deeply. "It's perfect. What made you think of this place?"

"You. You said you wanted someplace simple that meant something to us."

"Well, this certainly fits the bill."

"We can put the tent there and line up the chairs right here."

"What about music?"

Duo cringed. That had been the other brick wall they had hit. "Open to any and all suggestions."

"Well….a DJ is always the easiest way to go."

"Yeah."

"Not a fan of DJs?"

"Trowa and Quatre have me spoiled. I'm used to live music at parties. Between the two of them they play piano, violin, flute, guitar and oboe."

"Wow. Have them play."

"I wish."

"Oh well. We'll figure it out." Ken squeezed Duo tighter and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Hey, since we're in town, let's stop by the Koneko and have dinner there."

"Sure. We need to tell the florists where the wedding's going to be, right?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After eight months of planning, the big day had arrived. They'd gotten one of their favorite restaurants to cater and Trowa and Quatre had arranged for live music as a wedding gift, courtesy of six of Quatre's sisters. The guest list was small and included the likes of assassins, former terrorists, youth soccer players, one Chief of Police and an opera singer.

The weather had cooperated and they had a lovely spring day. Yohji and Wufei were the best men, with Trowa and Quatre's adopted daughter Nova, the flower girl.

The two lovers were standing under the blooming gosai tree along with the priest and their respective witnesses and recited their vows.

_**With these vows, I marry you. I join my life with yours; all that I am, all that I have, and all of my love, I truly and freely give to you.**_

"Duo and Ken, you have stood here before god and these witnesses, declaring your love and dedication to each other. May god bless your union and may you live the rest of your days happy in your love."

Duo and Ken kissed to the applause of their friends.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Duo, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Police Chief Takatori. Sir, this is Duo Maxwell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm sorry to say Ken's never mentioned knowing you. How do you two know each other?"

Persia chuckled as they shook hands. "I'm sure if you think real hard, you'll realize where Ken knows me from Duo."

"Ah, you're the cat lover."

"Indeed."

He stood there and admired the happy couple before him. From what he'd been told by Manx and what he found out through background checks, Duo Maxwell was perfect for Ken. He seemed to have a military past that was blocked against even his access which never meant anything good. But that didn't mean that the young man himself was bad. On the contrary, Persia could tell that he was a fine young man and he definitely made Ken happy. And that was the important thing.

"Well, I will extend my congratulations to you both and let you mingle among the rest of your guests." He reached out and hugged Ken to him, "I'm so happy for you son. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you so much." Ken was blinking back tears when the two broke their hug and he quickly latched onto Duo's hand for support.

Duo bowed in respect as he addressed the Police Chief. "Thank you for everything you've done for Ken……and for me, sir."

"You're very welcome Duo."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken smiled as he looked down at the flower arrangement, lightly fingering the soft petals. The past few days he'd become increasingly worried about his friends and what their future held. He wasn't too worried about Omi because the kid was too damn smart not to succeed in anything he did. But Yohji and Aya were a different story. Would they be with Weiss for the rest of their lives? And just how long would their lives be if they stayed? _Thank god I have Duo in my life. He loves me and he understands about my past._

Yohji had spied his best friend all by himself and walked over to see why the groom looked so thoughtful on his wedding day. He came up behind Ken who was distracted by a flower arrangement and wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing tight.

"That's not the face of a happily married man Kenken." Ken smiled and pushed the worry from his mind as he turned around to face Yohji. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything is wonderful."

"Good." Yohji put his arm around Ken's shoulders and the two stood there looking out over the crowd of people.

"Yohji….do you think you'll ever leave Weiss?"

The tall assassin kept his attention focused on the people before him as he thought how to answer Ken's question. He had thought about leaving Weiss. Many times as a matter of fact. But every time he thought about it, the only place he wanted to truly be was impossible to reach. He wanted a clean slate. He wanted a normal life and someone special to share it with. And he wanted a normal job where he didn't face the possibility of his death. But these things were just dreams. He'd never be able to wipe all the horrible things from his mind even if he could escape this life.

But just maybe, he'd be lucky enough to find someone who accepted the love of a tainted man. And maybe that love was going to cleanse him and give him the clean slate he so desired. Maybe….

"Yohji?"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Kenken. I was just thinking about your question."

"And?"

The sly smile and glittering green eyes turned to him and Ken suddenly felt like everything was going to be ok. Nothing could stop that smile and nothing could extinguish the life that burned behind those eyes.

"No matter where I end up, I will always be your best friend Kenken and as far as I'm concerned, that's the only future I need."

Ken gazed at the smiling man who was becoming blurry and he threw his arms around his neck, holding tight.

"Thank you Yohji. Thank you for….being you and taking care….of me and…"

"Hey, that's my job." Yohji squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Ken as he fought back his own tears. "I love you Kenken and I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Ken didn't answer. He just nodded his head.

Duo caught the sight of the two best friends hugging and his heart melted. He knew Ken was worried about his friends and he tried to assuage the man's fears but they both knew the reality of the situation so all Duo could do was be there for him and listen to him and hold him as he spoke of his fears. He felt so helpless at those moments.

"Jealous?"

Duo chuckled and turned to see his own best friend standing there with two glasses of wine.

"Hardly. I get to do much more to him than that."

Wufei smirked as he offered a glass of wine. "Indeed."

"Plus, I have you." Duo took a sip of wine and went to stand next to Wufei, leaning his head on the man's shoulder. "Are you happy 'Fei?"

"What kind of question is that Maxwell?"

"A serious one. You haven't had anyone in your life for a long time."

"Just because you are married, doesn't mean you have to start marrying off your single friends. I happen to enjoy my single status and yes, I am happy." Wufei took a sip of wine and his eyes scanned the group of people before them, laughing and dancing. But there was someone missing. _Where did he go?_

"I just want you to be happy."

Wufei heard the quiet tone and knew he'd have to focus his attention on Duo and not the redhead he'd just spotted talking to Quatre. He put down his glass of wine and snaked his arm around Duo's waist.

"Listen to me Maxwell. I am happy. And one of the reasons I am happy is because you are happy. And if I ever become unhappy with my life, I promise to come see you right away so you can keep me from drinking myself stupid, quitting my job, cutting my hair and ending up under some tree reeking of alcohol and retching in the bushes. Ok?"

Duo would have been embarrassed if all those accusations weren't true and the results of horrible times in he and Ken's lives. Then he chuckled as he tried to picture Wufei doing any of those things. And Duo didn't even want to consider what would have to happen for his friend to do any of those things. He may have loosened up through the years, but there was no way the man's pride would allow him to do any of those weak things.

"Ok. Hey 'Fei?"

"Yes?"

"At the risk of getting sliced open….I just wanted to say….I mean I wanted to tell you…"

"I love you too Maxwell."

Duo stood up straight and gazed in wonder at his best friend. In all these years, the man had never put his feelings into words. He'd always known Wufei cared for him, but to hear him say it, when he himself was having difficulty….

"You're not going to cry now are you Maxwell?" Duo bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Good. Now go help your husband. I do believe some gang of children is trying to kidnap him."

Duo looked over to see Ken surrounded by his soccer kids who were wrapping him up in what appeared to be a goal net while Yohji just stood there and laughed. He smiled at the sight and when he turned back to Wufei, the man was already walking away.

"'Fei!" As Wufei turned around, he was tackled to the ground by his best friend who was grinning from ear to ear as he straddled the prone man's hips.

"Gods damn it Maxwell!"

Duo leaned down and kissed Wufei on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you 'Fei."

Before Wufei could say or do anything further, Duo was gone to rescue Ken. Wufei just lay there and stared up at the sky, blinking away the tears.

"You look like you could use a hand up."

Wufei turned to see Yohji smiling down at him, hand extended in assistance. Wufei accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up from the ground.

"Thank you." He started to brush himself off and make sure there weren't any stains as he grumbled under his breath about braided bakas and their lack of self control.

Yohji just chuckled and offered Wufei a glass of wine. "Here's to best friends. We didn't choose them, and we wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

Wufei smirked and the two clinked glasses as they watched the mayhem of Ken and Duo versus a team of youth soccer players unfold.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Onyx eyes watched the redhead as he wandered the reception, staying to the outside of the crowd. He knew who the man was from the dinner party at Duo's and Ken's apartment. But he hadn't stayed long and Duo was unable to tell him anything about the redhead other than he used to be Ken's teammate and lover and he was usually withdrawn.

"Yeah. He kinda reminds me of Heero honestly."

"Interesting."

"Good luck if you're going to try talking to him."

And that's exactly what he was planning to do. He just had to find the perfect opening. He was sure that if approached randomly, Aya would flee without hearing a word he said. No, he had to stalk his prey carefully and be patient.

Aya was now talking with a tall blonde who was draped over him. Yohji. Ken's best man. Very entertaining. Very anti-Aya. _Why is he putting up with Yohji? He doesn't strike me as the type to put up with such behavior. Or is he into the blonde? They say opposites attract._ Of course, Wufei knew this theory to be bullshit. Opposites didn't attract. They collided and exploded and destroyed people.

As if on cue, Aya growled and elbowed Yohji in the ribs, causing the man to spill his drink on himself and Aya. The redhead stomped off and Wufei went in pursuit, his perfect opportunity making itself available.

"Don't rub it. You'll only make it worse." Aya looked up to see an Asian man with long back hair, matching black eyes and a beautiful smile. "Here. Use this and blot at the liquid."

Wufei offered his handkerchief to the confused redhead. Aya looked the man up and down quickly, pulling the name from his memory. "Thank you….Chang."

Wufei grimaced slightly at the use of his formal name. For some reason, he didn't want Aya to use his formal name. He wanted to hear that smooth baritone voice say his name. So he did something very uncharacteristic.

"Please, call me Wufei."

Aya just nodded and turned his attention to his jacket. Wufei watched the long slender fingers as they dabbed at the offending liquid. Then his attention moved upwards to the beautiful face, which was wearing a slight scowl. _Adorable._ Wisps of red hair were beginning to fall down, obscuring the beautiful face and now it was Wufei that was scowling.

"So. I understand that you and Ken used to be very…..close."

Aya's head snapped up and he glared at Wufei. _Was Ken just blabbing about them to everyone now!_ Amethyst eyes narrowed at the smiling onyx eyes aimed at him. "We worked together at the Koneko and we were roommates."

"I see." Wufei looked out and admired the flowers scattered throughout the reception area before returning his attention to Aya. "Did you do the flowers for today?"

"Yes."

He handed the handkerchief back to Wufei, his eyes never leaving the dark-haired man.

"They're beautiful. It shows your appreciation of life and beauty."

"Hn."

"I had a friend who used to answer with that sound. And if I'm not mistaken, you're calling me a liar right now."

Amethyst eyes went wide in surprise and Wufei was delighted to see the faintest of pink on the shocked man's cheeks. He couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"So I'm not mistaken."

Wufei turned his face away from Aya and leaned against the table, taking a sip of his wine.

Aya studied Wufei's profile, so many questions swirling around in his head. _Who is this man really? How much does he know about me? And why is my heart racing_?

"If you want to believe yourself unworthy of life's beauty, then you shouldn't show the world the truth Aya."

"Who….who do you think you are?" Aya's voice was a harsh whisper as he moved in closer to Wufei, his fists clenched at his side. "You know nothing about me."

Wufei slowly turned his head to face Aya, their faces mere inches apart. "So tell me Aya."

Aya just glared at Wufei before scoffing and doing an about face to retreat to some remote part of the park. Wufei's smile lingered as he took another sip of wine. _This hunt's not over yet Aya._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei was enjoying himself immensely. For the past hour he had mingled among the wedding guests, chatting and laughing. He had spoken to Ken and Duo briefly before they were whisked away by some other well-wisher. He adored them together. You couldn't help but smile when you saw them together. _And speaking of smiling…._

Wufei also had the privilege of being watched by a pair of amethyst eyes for the past hour. Not that those eyes were smiling at him. They were narrowed, calculating his every move. It was Wufei who was smiling. He had Aya's attention.

Wufei ducked behind a tree on a rare occasion that Aya wasn't looking, and he stealthily made his way so he was behind the redhead. Then he slowly approached from behind, getting to within a foot of the assassin, whispering his desire so only Aya could hear.

"Dance with me Aya."

Aya gasped and whirled to see Wufei standing there, the smallest of smiles on his face, a hand outstretched. Aya was speechless. _How did he manage to sneak up on me like that? And why is he asking me to dance? What's with the look on his face_?

Wufei could see the turmoil in the amethyst eyes and so he took the lead, fearful that the redhead would bolt as soon as he came to his senses. He reached out and gently enfolded Aya's hand in his, pulling him closer. He knew better than to take him out on the dance floor. The reserved man would never stand for it. But here, away from everyone…

Wufei stepped into Aya and put his other hand around the assassin's waist, gently swaying to the music. Aya was still stiff against him and he leaned in, whispering into the man's ear.

"It's just a dance. I'm not going to bite you."

He didn't pull back to look at the conflicted assassin. He just continued to dance with him, waiting for him to finally speak. Or run away. Or kill him.

"W-why….are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to dance. And you were standing here all by yourself."

"You haven't danced all night."

Wufei chuckled and pulled back to look the redhead in the eye.

"Have you been watching me Aya?"

Aya felt his cheeks getting warm and he looked away_. Damn him! He knew all along I'd been watching him. Now what_? He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do when he heard the smooth whispered voice again.

"Aya, if you find dancing with me that repulsive, just say so and I'll leave you alone."

_Repulsive? This isn't repulsive. It's…..nice._ "I…" Aya sighed in defeat. "Just one dance." _I'll just dance with him and be done with this madness!_

"Thank you Aya."

As the two men swayed slowly to the music, Wufei felt Aya gradually relax. And to add to Wufei's surprise and pleasure, Aya turned his head back to face him and brought his free hand up to rest on Wufei's bicep. Wufei hesitantly let go of Aya's hand and placed it around his waist so now he was practically hugging the man. He heard Aya's breath hitch slightly but the redhead not only brought his other hand up, but laced his hands behind Wufei's neck.

Now it was Wufei's turn to blush. He leaned his head in so their cheeks were barely brushing together. Wufei closed his eyes and focused on Aya. He was radiating heat like no other human Wufei had ever met and it felt so good. And when he inhaled his mind began to swim from the exotic spicy scent of the assassin.

The music eventually stopped and Wufei reluctantly stepped back from Aya, leaving his hands on the assassin's hips for as long as possible.

"Thank you for the dance Aya" He gave Aya a slight bow. "Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

Amethyst eyes studied the man before him and for reasons he couldn't understand, he found himself agreeing with the proposal. "That would be…...acceptable." He returned Wufei's bow and the slightest of smiles ghosted across his lips before he walked off.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken and Duo sat together at the table, smiling and looking out over the remaining people as they danced, talked and laughed. The reception had begun to wind down and soon they would leave for their hotel room and tomorrow morning, their honeymoon.

"I'm so happy Hidaka."

Ken kissed Duo and spoke against his lips. "Me too."

"Hey, have you seen Wufei? I wanted to make sure to see him before we left."

"Can't say that I have. But he has to be around here somewhere."

The two newlyweds craned their necks as they searched for the quiet novelist. Suddenly, Ken spotted the man and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"He's…Wufei's dancing with Aya."

Duo looked over to where Ken was gazing in awe and found his best friend dancing with the reclusive redhead.

"Well….that's a good thing, right?"

Ken turned to Duo with a big smile on his face. "That's a very good thing. Aya shies away from physical contact with his closest friends. And yet he's dancing with Wufei who isn't more than a passing acquaintance. That's wonderful. I wonder what he did to get Aya to dance with him?"

"'Fei is frightening when it comes to getting his way. He doesn't use force or yell. He charms the hell out of you or mesmerizes you with his eyes."

"You sound like you've fallen prey to him before."

"Many times."

"I'll have to take lessons."

Duo wrapped his arms around Ken's waist and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling his chin on the man's shoulder.

"Trust me Ken. You don't need lessons from him. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Promise?"

"I do."

"Oh yeah. Me too."

_The End._

_I know, I went off on a little tangent with Wufei and Aya but the pairing intrigued me and I'm working on a story revolving around their relationship stemming from this encounter. It's called **Dragon's Desire**._


End file.
